Kjærlighet og Skjebne
by hannahthewordsmith
Summary: When Issalea left Asgard, it was to get away from thoughts of Loki. But it seems that the Norns don't want that. Now she's on a whirlwind adventure that includes joining The Avengers and possibly battling her fiancee. Sequel to Eyes Like Emeralds Loki/OC
1. Arrival

**Yay, I'm finally starting this story! I've had this sitting around in my documents as I wrapped up **_**Mischief**_**, and after a lot of writing and even more revising I finally feel confident enough to post it. It does, of course, take place after Issalea leaves Asgard for good, so the first few paragraphs are that little snippet from this story's predecessor. If you have not read **_**Eyes Like Emeralds**_** then I suggest you do. You might be terribly confused if you haven't.**

**Just so you know, the title is in Norwegian (one of the countries that Norse mythology hails from). If you would like to know what it means I got the translation from Google translate (because I can't speak Norwegian). Everything sounds better in a different language. But you have to type it exactly like it looks (or just copy and paste) or else it'll show a different definition from what I intended.**

**So now, without further ado, I present **_**Kjærlighet og**____**Skjebne.**_

"I can't stay here any longer."

"I understand." Thor gave my hand a gentle squeeze as we walked into the throne room. The six witches Odin had gathered were standing in front of the throne. Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun were off to the side, and I saw tears leaking from each of their eyes. I approached the throne, where King Odin was waiting with a solemn look on his face. I had dressed in the proper Midgard attire: light blue jeans, and a simple blouse. I had a cloth jacket on over that, and wrapped around my neck was Loki's striped emerald and black scarf. I had entered my room the day...well, _that_ day to find it sitting on my bed, folded neatly. It still smelled of him.

"Issalea, child of Odin," he began and my eyes flickered down to the ring and piece of yarn on my finger. It wasn't official, but I was glad that Odin called me that. I didn't feel as alone anymore. It felt like my heart had been torn out of my chest and stomped all over. I had lost my other half, and Thor told me he was surprised that I was handling it so well. I wasn't. I'd often find myself crying into the night, because I should've been married and sharing a bed with Loki by now, not lying by myself. "You requested to be sent to Midgard by way of witches' magic. Do you understand the consequences? That you will not be able to return?" I nodded. He seemed to visibly sadden after that, and he looked down at the witches. I had already said my goodbyes to Sif and the others. I turned to Thor, my eyes welling up with tears.

"Farewell, little sister. Please, give Jane Foster my regards." I nodded and he hugged me tight, practically suffocating me. "I will see you again, I can feel it." I pulled back with a small smile, pushing his hair out of his face.

"I don't doubt it." Tears streamed down both of our cheeks as I stepped backward and the six witches surrounded me. They clasped hands and began to chant. I could see a white light surrounding me, and looked at Thor one last time before I fell, the witches' chanting growing softer and softer until I could no longer hear it. I saw two emeralds before I descended into darkness.

The fall to Midgard was quicker than I had thought it would be, and I fell from probably about two stories in the air, landing hard on my back. I gasped for air, clawing at the earth below me. Coughing violently, I propped myself onto my elbows, my heartbeat quieting as I looked around. The night was eerily quiet, I couldn't hear a sound. Not even those crickets that I had seen before. I quickly stood on my feet, brushing dirt from my hair. I turned in a full circle, searching for some sort of civilization anywhere. I had to find Jane Foster. If Thor loved and trusted her, then I could trust her as well. Thor, while arrogant and impulsive, was a very good judge of character.

I could spot a worn road up ahead and stumbled my way to it, searching for even the smallest hint of headlights. Frowning as nothing came into sight, I stuck my hands in the pockets of my jacket and began walking down the road. Suddenly, two black, shiny vehicles pulled up in front of me. Cars, I think they're called. They were much more advanced than when I had seen them when I was thirteen. Still, the sudden appearance of them startled me and I froze, my eyes widening significantly. I took a few steps back and bumped into something. I whipped around to find two more cars behind me, and then one on each side. I was completely surrounded.

The door of one of the cars in front of me opened, and a man stepped out. He was dressed in a suit and looked very high up when it came to authority.

"Hello," he said, and I could tell he was trying to be friendly, "my name is Agent Coulson, and I work with Shield." He reached into his jacket and I watched curiously. In a flash, his arm was extended towards me. I jumped back, startled. He simply smiled. My eyes narrowing suspiciously, I leaned forward and snatched the object from his hand. I looked down and saw that it was a card. I also discovered that Shield was not a word, but an acronym. S.H.I.E.L.D. I looked up at Agent Coulson, still slightly frightened. "Were you the one that just fell from the sky?" I straightened to my full height, which allowed me to look him comfortably in the eye, and lifted my chin lightly.

"Perhaps," was all I replied. Agent Coulson nodded.

"Would you mind coming with me?" I was back to my original stance, beginning to take a step back. "Don't worry, we have no intention of harming you." I scrunched my nose thoughtfully before slowly walking towards Agent Coulson. He gave me another smile and placed his hand on my back, helping me climb into the large car. I slid into the seat next to the window, gazing out into the barren land. It was like a warmer version of Jotunheim. Hopefully there weren't any giants here. I haven't been to Midgard since I was thirteen. Who knows what had happened since then?

"Where exactly are we going, Son of Coul?" I asked quietly, looking over to Agent Coulson. A small smile crossed his face, but I couldn't understand why.

"You must know Thor," he replied, attempting to evade my question. My face lit up at Thor's name.

"You're acquainted with Thor?" I questioned, surprised and elated at the same time.

"Yes, he also called me Son of Coul."

"Is Coul not your father's name?" I asked curiously, my head tilting to the side.

"No, it was Mark." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Then why is your name not Markson?" He gave me an exasperated look, his eyes telling me to drop the subject. Fearing that I might upset him if I continued, I closed my mouth and continued staring out of the window. The drive did not take long, as the driver was going faster than I think he should have been. We arrived at a sort of camp. The walls were circular and made with some sort of flexible white material. Agent Coulson led me into a room with a table and bright lights. I sat down on one side and he sat down on the other, placing a recording instrument between us. Agent Coulson pressed a button and said many irrelevant things, like his name and the date and time. The year 2011? Oh my, I _had_ missed a lot.

"What's your name?" he asked me and I fidgeted in my seat.

"Issalea...erm..." I looked around, trying to remember my last name. My father passed when I was so young, I don't think I had a last name. If I did, it was never mentioned. What was my father's name, anyway? A glint caught my eye and I looked down at the ring around my finger. "Gold! Issalea Gold is my name." Agent Coulson's eyebrow arched, but he said nothing else on the matter. I bit my lip nervously. The agent also noticed my ring.

"Are you engaged, Ms. Gold?" I scrunched my nose at the question.

"In a way, yes."

"What does that mean?" I set my jaw. This was definitely _not_ what I wanted to talk about at the moment.

"It's complicated," I said firmly, narrowing my eyes. Coulson nodded, moving on to his next question.

"How old are you, Issalea?"

"That's a bit personal, wouldn't you agree?" His eyebrows shot up and I rolled my eyes. "Somewhere around...ten to fifteen thousand years old. I stopped counting after five thousand." His eyes bulged from his head. "Yes, I'm being completely serious," I added as his mouth opened.

"O...kay...and how did you end up here?"

"I could no longer stay in Asgard. Too many sour memories. So, the AllFather gathered six witches and they sent me down to Midgard."

"You're also from Asgard?"

"Of course. How else would I know Thor?" Agent Coulson nodded, scribbling something down on a notepad.

"Thank you, Issalea. I have a temporary apartment set up for you in the vicinity in case I need to contact you again." I assumed "apartment" meant "living quarters" and nodded lightly. We both stood and he led me out of the room. I saw a woman standing next to the door. Her eyes were the lightest shade of brown I had ever seen, almost like amber, and her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "Go on ahead, I'll meet you outside," he said in a low voice and I nodded, slowly walking away. My acute sense of hearing was able to pick up their conversation.

"Is it true, does she really know Thor?"

"Yes, but Miss Foster, she needs to rest. Save your questions for tomorrow." My eyes widened slightly. Was she Jane Foster?

"Coulson! If she was able to come down from Asgard then maybe Thor can too!"

"She didn't use the Bifrost. Six witches transported her." There was a sigh, and by that time I was already outside. A woman was waiting by the stairs, and when we made eye contact her pretty blue eyes widened considerably.

"Whoa!" She gasped, walking up to me. I took a hesitant step back. "Dude, your eyes are awesome! Are those contacts?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What in the Nine Realms are these contacts you speak of?" The woman smiled, like she knew something I didn't.

"I'm Darcy," she greeted, holding out her hand. I shook it.

"Issalea."

"Miss Lewis!" We both turned to see Agent Coulson walking towards us, the Foster woman not far behind.

"That's my cue, later Lea!" I cocked my head to the side. Lea? Well, it was certainly a nice break from "Issy".

"My apologies for Miss Lewis," Agent Coulson quickly said.

"It's quite alright," I responded, motioning downward with my hands. "She seems like an interesting young woman." I turned to Miss Foster. "Are you Jane Foster?" She nodded and I curtsied low. "Thor sends his regards." A small smile crossed her face.

"You knew him well?" I smiled and nodded, rising.

"He was like a brother to me."

"Miss Gold, you really must be getting to bed." I nodded and soon we were back in the large car. He pulled up to a brick building and led me to the third floor, opening the front door. "The decorations might not be up to Asgardian standards-"

"They will suffice," I assured him, stepping into my new home. "Thank you, Agent Coulson. You have been very kind in my time of need. Good night." He nodded and I shut the door, walking into what appeared to be the bedroom. My my, these S.H.I.E.L.D agents were fast. I already had clothes and pajamas in the wardrobe, with toiletries in the bathroom attached. I chose a pair of silk shorts and a matching tank top before throwing my hair up and slipping in under the covers, resting my head on the pillow. Loki's scarf was folded neatly on the dresser, and I stared at it until exhaustion finally hit and I sunk comfortably into sleep.


	2. A New Acquaintance

The sound of knocking awoke me and I groaned. Who could possibly be bothering me at this hour? It was most likely Thor. My eyelids fluttered open. That God was always waking me up at the crack of dawn-

The thought stopped there as I remembered that I was no longer in Asgard, but instead in Midgard. I instantly spotted Loki's scarf sitting on the dresser and sighed. Then I realized that the knocking had yet to stop.

"LEA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" I recognized Darcy's voice and smiled lightly to myself. Kicking off the covers, I stood and hurried to the door, opening it. "Good morning," she said sweetly, striding into my apartment without an invitation.

"Darcy! That is so impolite!" Jane scolded, throwing me a small smile as she walked in as well. The corner of my mouth twitched. She sounded like my mother, scolding Darcy like that. They began arguing and I walked into the bedroom and quickly changed, pulling on a pair of...Converse, I believe they are called, over my feet to go with my light jeans and t-shirt. I brushed my hair and teeth, grabbing my jacket and Loki's scarf before walking back into the main room. Darcy and Jane were still arguing.

I cleared my throat and they were quiet, looking at me. "I would like to know why you have woken me so early."

"Ah yes," Darcy said, smiling. "I would like to personally give you a tour of the town. But first, breakfast! I'm starved." I smiled lightly and followed Jane out to her car.

"You own a tank?" I asked incredulously and Jane laughed.

"I guess you could call it that." I climbed into the backseat with Darcy and saw her hitting a small, square device repeatedly. "Darce, that's not going to make it work again," Jane said, looking at us in the mirror.

"I will chuck it across town if I have to! I just want it to turn on!" The little contraption was odd. The back of it was silver, with two black rectangles on the top and bottom and a circular button in the middle of the bottom rectangle. I didn't get the chance to question Darcy about it though, as Jane pulled into the diner parking lot. Darcy and I exited the vehicle and walked into the building.

"Another new friend, Jane?" The woman behind the counter asked and Jane nodded with a smile.

"But she won't smash anything, I hope." Jane threw me a worried look and I shook my head.

"No, no. That's all Thor, trust me." The woman nodded and served us our food. On my dish were strips of meat, a grouping of yellow clumps, and brown disks that were white around the edges. On top of the disks was a white square, and a gooey, brown substance was dripping off the edges. "What on Asgard is this?"

"Pancakes," Darcy replied, although it sounded like "pan-cay" because of the large amount of food that had been shoveled in her mouth.

"It is impolite to speak with a full mouth," I said softly and Jane sighed.

"I've been trying to tell her that since I met her." I felt the corners of my mouth turn up in a smile. The bell above the door suddenly chimed brightly and Darcy growled as Jane sighed.

"Hello ladies." I looked up and at the man in front of me. Darcy swallowed her food (quite painfully, it looked like) and narrowed her eyes at the man.

"C'mon Garrett! We have the day off; we're supposed to be showing Lea around town today!" The man, Garrett, looked at me and I smiled politely.

"You must be the woman Coulson found yesterday. I'm Agent Garret, but call me Garret."

"Is that your first name?" He shook his head. "Well, what is your first name?" He chuckled.

"I'm afraid that's classified information, ma'am." Darcy snorted.

"You don't want to tell her because she's a girl and your name is really stupid." Darcy turned to me. "His first name's-"

"_Anyway_," Garret cut in through gritted teeth, and I resisted a giggle. The Midgardians of this era were certainly amusing. "Agent Coulson would like to see all of you right away."

"But we're eating!" Darcy whined. Jane and I then proceeded to watch the pair bicker like Volstagg and Fandral. Finally, Darcy won because this was breakfast, dammit, the most important freakin' meal of the freakin' day (her words, not mine). Garret had told us in a stubborn mutter to be at the camp as soon as we were finished, and Darcy had saluted him lazily. When Garret left, I looked to the darker haired woman.

"You're not very polite," I pointed out, making her grin.

"She gets it from her mother," Jane muttered and I giggled as Darcy gasped, looking absolutely scandalized. After narrowly preventing _another_ argument between the two, we finished our meal in a somewhat silent manner. We then entered Jane's transportation vehicle and began the drive to the camp. "Showing you around will have to wait," Jane informed me, "Coulson only bugs us on a day off if something important has happened."

"Maybe Tony Stark decided to visit early."

"I highly doubt Coulson would bother _us_ if Stark arrived early."

"Who is Tony Stark?" I questioned, and for a split second they both looked at me in shock. Then, Darcy's expression smoothed and she nodded.

"Right, Asgardian. Tony Stark is quite possibly the most amazing man to ever walk on this earth." Jane scoffed.

"Hardly." I smirked, remembering her love for Thor, before turning back to Darcy.

"What makes this man amazing?" The question had obviously caught her off guard, because she thought for a moment.

"Well, he's…he's…he's hot?" My eyebrows rose.

"He has a fever?" Jane snorted.

"No, she means he's handsome."

"Oh. Well, has he a handsome personality to match his looks?"

"We wouldn't know," Jane answered, "we've never met him." I nodded, my eyes flickering to Darcy. How odd. They've never met the man, and yet Darcy thinks he's "quite possibly the most amazing man to ever walk on this earth."

Midgardians are such strange creatures, wouldn't you agree?

**xxxxOxxxx**

"Well it certainly took you three long enough!" I rolled my eyes as I walked into the main part of the encampment with Lea and Jane. The latter was currently walking over to speak with Coulson (a.k.a. Mister "Respect mah authoritah!"), while the former looked around the base with an almost bored expression. Suddenly, her wicked purple eyes landed on me and lifted as she smiled. I returned the gesture, watching as Jane began to argue with Authoritah Man.

"Coulson, we were supposed to have the day off in order to show Issalea around!"

"Please, I would prefer you call me Lea," the woman tried to cut in, but the pair were too busy having a mutual passive-aggressive moment, in which their passive-agressiveness clashed and made their argument even more passive-aggressive.

Passive-aggressive-ception, anyone?

"C'mon Lea," I said, looping my arm through hers. "Let's go wander around and bother people." She looked hesitant at the idea. "It'll be fun!"

"I'm not sure we have the same definition of 'fun', Darcy," she replied, but still allowed me to drag her behind as I left the main part. I pulled her through the dirt and towards where Garret usually chilled with his field agent boyfriends. We entered the lounge and I instantly spotted Garret the Ferret sitting with Cale Mail and Mississippi (his name's Jackson, but I sometimes call him Missy just to piss him off).

"Hello ladies," I greeted, copying Garret's voice as I dragged two chairs over and sat down, pulling Lea down next to me. Cale groaned.

"Darcy, don't you have anyone else to bother?"

"Nope. Coulson's having a passive-aggressive 'argument'," Lea arched a brow at my air quotes, "with Jane and you're all sitting in here talkin' 'bout unicorns and how they shit glitter." Lea's eyes widened, an expression taking over her face. I know that expression better than I care to admit aloud. That was the "you said a bad word prepare to be lectured" look. I held up a finger and gave her the "not now you can play Jane later" look. She scrunched her nose, but said nothing else.

Cale rolled his eyes with a scoff. "We were _so_ not talking about that," he muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Fancy Delancy?"

"Maternity leave." Lea's eyes bulged from her head.

"Males can bear children in this realm?" she asked incredulously, prompting me to clap a hand over her mouth and stand.

"Well, it was nice talking to you lot, but we best be off, right Lea?" Her words were merely little muffled sounds due to my hand. Unsure of what to say, I simply blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Tally ho!" Blushing bright red, I turned and fled from the lounge with Lea close behind.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked innocently, and I chuckled, scratching the back of my head.

"Um…well-"

"Darcy, Lea!" We turned to see Jane waving at us, a familiar figure entering the main tent behind her. I turned to Lea, practically bouncing from excitement.

"Alright Lea, are you ready to meet Tony Stark?"

**xxxxOxxxx**

I blinked, but Darcy didn't give me the chance to answer because she had grabbed my hand, pulling me along behind her. I stumbled awkwardly, regaining my footing after having nearly fallen twice. She pulled me up the stairs and inside. I was quick to pull my hand away before she could drag me any farther. "Oh Valhalla!" I gasped, shaking my head as I leaned over to catch my breath. "Would it have slain you to weaken your pace just a smidgen?"

And Darcy, with a completely serious expression, responded with, "Most likely, yes." I could tell by the look in her eyes that she had no idea as to what I'd just said. It was then the two of us realized that there were other beings in the room. I straightened as I looked at Jane, Coulson, and another man I did not recognize. He was rather tall, taller than Coulson, and had a full head of brownish-black hair, his eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses. He had a smiling face with stubble that would put Thor to shame. He was wearing a fancy Midgardian suit, leaving me to assume that he was quite wealthy. In his hand was a red and gold suitcase with a chain attached.

"Issalea, this is Tony Stark." Tony Stark, huh?

"Forgive my bluntness, but I am unable to recognize what Darcy finds so amazing about him," I replied. Jane sputtered while Darcy's jaw dropped. Coulson pursed his lips and Tony Stark smirked lightly.

"I think I'm gonna like this one." He then removed his sunglasses (revealing a pair of chocolate brown eyes), approached me, and held out his hand. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Issalea." I warily took his hand and he turned it, kissing my knuckles. I watched his eyes flicker up to my face, looking particularly at my cheeks. My eyes narrowed.

"If you're expecting a blush," I said tersely, removing my hand from his, "then you'll be disappointed. A male kissing a female's knuckles is an Asgardian custom when greeting one another, and considering I used to live with the royal family I am more than accustomed to it." I did not like the aura this man gave off at all. While he seemed charming and charismatic on the outside, I could tell he was nothing more than a playboy. Tony seemed more than surprised, but did not let it show in his expressions. More his body language. The way his fingers stiffened at his sides and his spine straightened a bit too quickly than normal for a Midgardian let me know that he was not used to this sort of reaction.

"Well, you're certainly a feisty one." His eyes caught sight of my ring, and he smiled. "And now I know why. Please, forgive me." I hmphed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You are fortunate that I am an easily-forgiving sort of person." He chuckled and nodded politely.

"Maybe we can start over?" Eying him hesitantly, I finally relaxed my position, taking his once again outstretched hand. "I'm Tony Stark. It's a pleasure to meet you, Issalea."

"The feeling is mutual. I prefer Lea." He nodded and released my hand. He still seemed suspicious in my books, but I was willing to tolerate him for the time being. At least until Thor found a way to return and I could have him around to beat this Stark man to a charismatic pulp if need be.

A bit later I found myself standing outside, twirling my ring around my finger as I stared at the beautiful blue canvas above me. Loki was up there somewhere, laughing merrily as he dined like a king in Valhalla. "Oh Loki," I whispered under my breath. I knew he couldn't possibly hear me, but it still helped to believe that he might be able to. "I don't think you have the slightest clue how much I miss you." A soft breeze made my hair dance around my face, and it carried a whisper along with it, the words hardly brushing my ear.

_I miss you so much more._

**Hehe, I can totally imagine Coulson as "Respect Mah Authoritah!" Man. Hurray for South Park references!**

**And I totally love all the subscriptions I'm getting, but I would appreciate some reviews. Just let me know if there's something I should work on, or if there are any grammatical/character errors. I love constructive criticism!**


	3. Delusions of Insanity

"Hey, are you ready to go?" I looked up and stood from the steps as Jane approached. The young, much too close star that Midgardians referred to as the sun had long since set below the horizon. Darcy had left before that, claiming that she needed sleep or she would become a zombie (whatever that was).

"Indeed. I'm quite weary from our adventurous day." Jane laughed, the sound like majestic church bells.

"But it was fun, wasn't it?" she asked, elbowing me a little. I gave her a look before chuckling and pulling my fingers through my red hair.

"Yes, I suppose certain aspects of the day were quite entertaining." Jane grinned like Fandral when he would accidentally walk in on one of the maidens changing. He used to have glaring hand marks for hours before the AllFather would finally allow him to visit the healers. The memory made me smile. "I knew you liked Tony!"

I snapped to attention, staring at Jane in shock as we approached her tank. It had not even occurred to me that Jane had been speaking. She must have misunderstood my smile for a response to whatever she had said. "You're clearly delusional," I replied, climbing into the passenger's seat. "I tolerate Mr. Stark. There's a very large difference."

"But you were smiling."

"Not at _that_, you half-wit," I replied, giving Jane a look. "I was thinking of something from my time in Asgard." There was silence and I turned to see Jane looking at me. "What?"

"Do you miss it?" I looked down at my hands at she started the car.

"Occasionally, yes. But I feel as if I've made a good choice by leaving. Had I stayed there any longer, I might have fallen into a depression." Jane tilted her head to the side, brushing a piece of brown hair behind her ear as she pulled away from the camp and began down the road.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, obviously trying very hard to be as gentle as possible. I stared out the window for a long time, trying to figure out how to properly explain everything without bursting into tears. "I'm sorry, that was a completely inappropriate question-"

"When I was younger," I cut in, making her go silent, "there was someone very close to me. Someone I considered to be my best friend. I could tell him anything and everything. He would never judge, never laugh, never mock. He would listen with the quiet patience I admired so. When we were of age, he proposed to me." I showed her the ring, and it sparkled in the moonlight shining through the window. The worn piece of yarn under it peeked out. I felt tears in my eyes and quickly wiped them away. "But, we never got the chance to marry. He passed before we could even begin planning the wedding." A hand took mine and I looked up gratefully at Jane. "He was an amazing man, Jane. Words cannot describe the amount of love I had felt for him. I miss him so much it hurts." The last statement was whispered, the last word nearly whimpered.

"I can't even begin to empathize with you, Lea. But when Thor left, it sort of felt like he had died too. He promised he'd come back, but it's been months and there still hasn't been a sign."

"Well that's logical, considering time works differently in Asgard. What's been months for you are considered only weeks in my home realm. He might not be aware that it has been so long for you. Also, it makes sense that he has yet to return, considering he destroyed the Bifrost." I suddenly lurched forward as the car came to a sudden stop in the middle of the road. Jane turned to me, her eyes glistening.

"He what?" I blinked in surprise.

"You…you didn't know? He destroyed it, shattered the bridge with his hammer." The tears were leaving shining trails on her cheeks now.

"W-why?"

"I'm afraid I haven't the slightest clue. I'm positive it had nothing to do with you, though. Thor cared intensely for you. I know he wants to return as soon as possible." She nodded, but I wasn't quite sure if it was because she understood, or just wanted to make me feel less guilty. I felt terrible. Had I known that Jane was unaware, I wouldn't have breathed a word. But then again, if ignorance is left alone for long enough, it could completely shatter someone.

Still, I thought there had at least been a sign that the Bifrost had shattered. Perhaps a shard of the bridge, or a signal in the sky? Anything, really. She must have known somehow! After a moment of silent crying, Jane began to drive again.

"I must apologize. I didn't know that you were unaware of the bridge and-"

"Don't," she said firmly, startling me. "I'm glad you told me. Ignorance might be bliss to everyone else, but I would rather have a painful truth than live with a lie." I smiled softly, patting her hand. "We need to get you home. It's late and I'm sure you're tired." I nodded silently, resuming my staring out of the window. The rest of the drive was generally silent, with occasional small talk. But I was never the master of small talk, so it ended up being short, awkward questions with short, awkward answers. Finally, we arrived at my building and Jane even had the courtesy to walk me to the door of my apartment. "Sleep well, alright?" I nodded before wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"If Thor ever does come back, you hold on tight to him and never let go," I whispered, pulling back. "Because then you would be doing what I never did. And you're too good a person to go through a situation similar to mine." Her eyes swam with tears, and she nodded. "Goodnight." I walked into my apartment and shut the door, leaning back against it. The apartment was dark, but my acute sense of sight allowed me to see everything that was currently placed in the living room. I navigated easily around couches and coffee tables, although I did narrowly avoid a collision with the doorway. Once I arrived at my room I changed in the dark, climbing with a sigh under the covers. I then rested my head on the pillow and prepared myself for sleep.

But it never came.

For hours I tossed and turned in bed, trying to rid myself of the insomnia that seemed to have firm hold of my mind. After four hours, I finally shoved the covers back and sat up, pulling my hair over my shoulder with a sigh. What on Asgard was going on? Usually I fell into sleep easily, but tonight it just refused to come. I placed my head in my hands, closing my eyes tight. Suddenly, I felt something incredibly similar to a finger brush against my hair, as if in an attempt to sweep it behind my ear. I quickly looked up, trying to find the source of the feeling, or perhaps the shadow of the intruder. But the window was closed, and my heightened sense of sight did not detect any sort of intruder anywhere.

"I must be going mad," I murmured, pushing the locks of hair behind my ear. Then, as if to prove my statement, there was a cold breeze on the back of my neck, like a hand brushing against it. I suddenly felt extremely tired, like the events of the past two days had finally caught up to me. I began to fall backwards, but some invisible force caught me. It rested me gently back on my pillow and the blanket seemed to, on its own, magically pull up to my shoulders. I felt a soft, directed breeze on my cheek. It felt very similar to a pair of lips.

I was unable to think much of it, because by then I was already falling into darkness.

**xxxxOxxxx**

I think I'm going mad.

Of course, I'm not going to tell neither Jane nor Darcy this fact. Surely they would call Coulson, and then it would just become a large mess that I had to lie through in order to clean it up. And I don't like lying. That had been Loki's favorite thing.

The sudden thought of Loki made me stop dead in my tracks. Valhalla, how I missed my betrothed! I missed his smile, his laugh, even the pranks he liked to pull on Sif and I. I wished he was here now, walking with me towards the camp. But he wasn't, so I sighed sadly and continued on my journey. Jane had called on the telephone to let me know that she was unable to pick me up, so I resorted with walking. I did not know Darcy's phone number, so I could not ask her to escort me.

I slipped my hands deep into the pockets of my jacket, the September breeze blowing my red hair all around my face. Truth be told, I would rather be alone, walking in the cold, than have to deal with Darcy's usual morning questions. After what had happened the previous night, I was not in the mood to answer "how are you" questions.

_Honk, honk!_

I jumped about ten dwarves high in the air, whipping around to find the source of the startling noise. It was car. Like the large black car, only it was smaller. The passenger's side window rolled down and I resisted a groan at who was sitting in the driver's seat. "Hey Lea!" Tony called out, giving me a small smile. "Do you need a ride?" I crossed my arms over my chest, eying the tiny car warily. "Don't worry, I won't try anything. Scout's honor." Finally I submitted and opened the passenger's side door, bowing my head in order to sit down. I buckled myself in and was pressed lightly against my seat as the car began to move again.

"What were you doing walking all by yourself?" he asked and I looked out the window.

"Jane was unable to drive me this morning. Although, I'll admit that I needed the fresh air." Looking over to Tony, I saw that he was smiling a little. "I don't see what you find so amusing in that statement." He simply shrugged.

"You could've called Darcy. Or me." I arched a brow.

"Perhaps, but I do not have Darcy's telephone number. And you, sir, are fortunate enough that I'm even sitting in this car right now. You are a last resort, if anything." He feigned a hurt expression.

"Ouch, Lea. Talk about a proverbial punch to the gut." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you'll survive. If that hurts, you should experience my left hook." His eyebrows rose.

"I'd rather not, thank you very much." I smirked.

"A wise choice, rich boy." The car was filled with, to my surprise, a more comfortable silence than I had expected. While Tony Stark was an insufferable man, I could not deny that our playful banter was quite fun. I enjoyed "arguing" with him, although I'm sure that a real argument would not be as entertaining.

"So, who's the lucky man?" he asked, looking pointedly at my ring. Glancing down at it, I smiled a little and lifted my hand so that I could look at it more comfortably.

"He is-or was, I should say-an amazing man. He passed not very long ago, but still, I cannot bring myself to take it off." I glanced at Tony to find him smiling widely at me.

"Well, if he had the capability of bringing such a soft and loving look to your eyes, then I'm sure I would've liked him. You talk about him like he had made you very happy." Tears welled in my eyes, and I nodded as I brought the backs of my fingers to my eyes.

"He had." We settled back into the comfortable silence, and I stared at my ring for a moment longer before glancing at Tony. He was paying close attention to the road. I sighed inwardly as I slowly realized that maybe I would be able to tolerate Tony Stark a little more now. Then he swerved considerably, making me grip the seat so tightly my knuckles were white.

Well, I had said maybe.

**So, just to let you all know, Issalea's ring will probably play a big part in the future chapters of this story. Probably. I'm still deciding.**

**I think that after this chapter, I'll post a couple short drabbles to show how Issalea is adjusting to life on Midgard, including getting her glasses, before I move on to the next important plot line.**


	4. Near Death Experiences

**And so, the drabble fest begins!**

**They're probably gonna be short. Like, really short.**

_A month after arriving…_

I've never done anything like this before. It's dangerous. Very, very dangerous. The possibility of being maimed or even dying seems quite high at the moment. Out of everything I had ever performed with the Asgardians in my life span (which is a long time, mind you), this is quite possibly the most dangerous, most fatal thing to be done.

I'm learning how to drive a car.

"Okay Lea, just put both hands on the steering wheel. No, not like that. On top." Darcy's trying to be supportive, but considering she's in the passenger's seat, I can see her happy-go-lucky shell cracking as she moved my hands. Tony and Jane were standing off to the side. Far off to the side.

As in, they were standing on the edge of the lot.

I saw the familiar large black car approach and Agent Coulson exited the back seat, walking up to the pair. His mouth began to move and I quickly focused in on their conversation, ignoring Darcy's chatter completely.

"-you doing?" Coulson asked, his tone rather stern.

"Teaching Lea how to drive," Tony replied, his voice sounding like he was grinning. Coulson was silent.

"Are you sure that's safe?" I smiled to myself as Jane laughed.

"Probably not, but she can't be walking to the camp when it gets really cold. I'd hate for her to become really sick."

"Isn't she a goddess? I thought goddesses don't get sick."

"Thor told me they can get certain illnesses. Probably not the common cold, but it wouldn't hurt to play it safe."

"Please," Tony muttered, "knowing Lea, she'll deny she's even sick and keep working." I felt my nose scrunch. I'm not that obstinate, am I?

"Lea, are you even listening?" I snapped to attention, looking over at Darcy.

"Of course I am. Carry on." Darcy huffed, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Whatever. Anyway, you change gears by using this stick shift. R is for reverse, which is backwards. D is for drive, which is forward. P is for park, which I'm sure you know what that means. And N is for neutral, which is like park, only if you leave it on N while parked downhill, the car will roll down the hill. Whereas, if it's in park it'll just stay there. I never put it in neutral, just to be safe."

"How complicated," I murmured, examining the device akin to a joystick while keeping my hands on the wheel.

"Indeed. Alright, you see those to pedals on the floor?" I nodded. "Those are your gas and your brake. The gas makes you go and the brake makes you stop. You getting this so far?" Another nod. "Good. Now, place your foot on the gas and press down on it. The gear shift is already in place." Nodding firmly, I gripped the wheel tightly and slammed my foot down on the gas pedal. There was a screech (however, I was unable to tell if it was the car or Darcy) before we sped down the empty lot at an alarming speed. "NOT THAT HARD!" Darcy shrieked as the car swerved wildly. "HIT THE BRAKES!"

I slammed my foot down and the car stopped so suddenly that we were thrown forward, gasping our seatbelts caught us. My hands, which had moved to the middle of the wheel, pushed against the soft pad instinctively, causing the horn to blare loudly. We bounced against the back of our seats, breathing heavy from our near-death experience. Darcy and I slowly turned our heads to stare at each other.

Then, she laughed.

The sound was akin to a snort, only it was throatier, more muffled, like it came from the back of her nose. I felt a small giggle bubble from my lips. Soon, before either of us could stop it, we were laughing hysterically as we eased from the adrenaline high. Tears were streaming from our eyes and my cheeks began to ache, but I couldn't seem to stop laughing. Footsteps pounded against the tarmac and soon the trio that had been observing approached the car. Once they saw us laughing, they only smiled at each other.

Two or three hours later, I sat in the lounge with Tony, Jane, and Darcy. Coulson had left to make sure I hadn't internally damaged one of S.H.I.E.L.D's cars. I sipped my water, trying to calm the hiccups that had arisen from all the hearty laughter. Every now and then either Darcy or I would involuntarily giggle. Sometimes even both of us, if we made eye contact. I cleared my throat and the three looked at me.

"I think it can be-hic!-mutually agreed-hic!-that I'm never going to-hic!-drive a car." They nodded, all stifling giggles. I threw them death glares. "To be-hic!-honest, I would rather-hic!-walk."

"Well, why didn't you tell us that before?" Jane asked incredulously.

"I didn't want to-hic!-upset you."

"Try holding your breath," Tony suggested in reference to my stomach spasms. That's the only talking he's done since the car scare, was suggesting ways for me to cure my ailment. I obeyed, letting out the carbon dioxide after a minute or so. There were a few moments of anxious anticipation before the small "hic!" sound left me again, and we all sighed with disappointment. After a moment, Darcy glared at Jane and Tony.

"I told you we should've taught her how to ride a bike."

**This was so much fun to write, even if it was so short! Poor Darcy, always getting caught in these sorts of situations (in this story, anyway). Oops, I just foreshadowed!**

**Reviews are never expected but always appreciated =)**

2


	5. An Attempt at Fighting Lessons

_Two months after arriving…_

"Are you sure about this?" Tony asked wearily and I nodded firmly.

"Absolutely. Since I'm not yet the goddess of anything, I do not have an ability to coincide with my title. I want to be able to defend myself in a fight."

"Well…I don't want to hurt you…"

"If you do, then I will not hold it against you. Asgardian's honor." He smirked and shrugged, pulling on the boxing gloves.

"Alright, follow me onto the ring." I obeyed, getting tangled in the ropes for a moment before joining him on the ring. "I thought you were taught fighting on Asgard." I scrunched my nose and shook my head.

"No, my mother would not allow it. 'Not proper for a young lady.'" I copied her voice to a T, even copying her posture and the way she would hold one finger in the air. Tony chuckled and shrugged. "Although, I had convinced Thor to give me a few lessons when we were teenagers. Needless to say, I was not allowed to see him for a very long time in Asgardian perspective." He chuckled and held up his hands. They were covered by an odd type of glove. It was thick and flat, with a target on each.

"Just curl your hands into fists and start hitting each one." I nodded and felt my hands clench into fists, then raised one and weakly hit it. "C'mon Lea, you're going to have to hit me harder than that."

"Need I remind you that Asgardians are significantly stronger than mortals?" I squeaked out. "Which also includes me?"

"I'm not scared of you," he laughed, and gently thumped the side of my head with his glove before returning it to the original position. "Just hit me as hard as you can."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Nonsense, hit me as hard as you can! C'mon, hit me!" The sudden shout startled me and, using all the strength in my arm, I swung my fist towards the glove. It collided and I felt a ripple run through his arm as the bone completely shattered. He went flying out of the ring and through the flimsy white walls, landing on the dirt outside. I gasped.

"Tony!" I ran, hopping over the ropes and sprinting to where his was. "Oh Valhalla, I'm so sorry!" He was groaning and cradling his arm in one hand. By now people had started to gather, and Garret approached.

"Jesus Christ, Lea," he breathed. "What did you do?"

"I…I…"

"No, no, it was my fault." I looked down at Tony to find him attempting a smile. "I told her to hit me as hard as she could. Guess she was right when she said Asgardians are stronger."

"We need to get you to a hospital." I suddenly remembered something I had brought from Asgard.

"Just get him to the healing room," I ordered, shocking just about everyone around me with my firm tone, "I have an idea." Not leaving them time to question my order, I stood and began at a sprint down the road. Using every bit of Asgardian strength I had, I sprinted back to town and to my apartment. I dug through my jacket until I found one of the many healing stones I had brought with me from Asgard. Keeping it in a firm grip in my hand, I sprinted back to the camp.

"Where is he?" I demanded when I found Garret at the ring. He led me to the healing room and I walked in, clutching the stone firmly.

"The hell is that?" Tony asked in a groggy voice.

"Healing stones," I replied, pulling a chair to sit down next to him. "They're a treasured medicinal method on Asgard. But they are rare, only used if absolutely necessary. Thankfully, the royal family has been collecting and using them conservatively since the Nine Realms were formed, and I was able to receive a few as a parting gift before leaving for here." I broke off a piece. "It's supposed to instantly heal any wounds one may obtain. But I'm not sure how well it might work on this. Your bone was completely shattered, nothing I have ever seen before. Cut his glove off, please, and get me a pestle and mortar." At seeing their confused looks, I rolled my eyes. "Something to grind the stone with, and hurry!"

The agents scattered, a few staying to help cut off the glove. When it was removed, I saw that his fingers were just hanging lumps of flesh with the shattered bone gathered at the end. "Tony, please forgive me. I had not meant to hurt you so-"

"It's already forgiven," he muttered through gritted teeth, "hurry up and fix me." I nodded. "Just so you know, I think you're perfectly capable of defending yourself." I smiled a little.

"Where is that pestle?" I called over my shoulder, and Darcy, Jane, and Coulson ran in with the agent carrying the mortar and pestle, which were really just a ceramic bowl and a large rock. I clutched the rock and placed the piece of stone in the bowl, quickly grinding it as Tony struggled through an explanation for the trio watching with wide eyes. "Okay Tony," I murmured, setting the rock on the nearby table, "this is going to hurt, as the powder is reforming your bones and placing everything back where it should be."

"Jane," he muttered, "my belt please." She retrieved it from the locker rooms, placing it between his teeth. "Alright Lea," he said, his voice muffled. Biting my lip, I gently shook the bowl over his limp arm and hand, watching the powder sprinkle onto it and glitter in the light. Then, the powder absorbed into his skin and there was a sharp cracking sound. Tony's cries of shock and pain were muffled by the belt, something I was thankful for. This is why I didn't become a healer. Because even though I was helping people, I hated seeing anyone in pain.

The process lasted for two whole hours as we anxiously watched the bones and veins and muscle reform and return to its original place. Gradually, his once wrinkled and limp skin stretched back out over the muscle, making me smile with relief.

"That's incredible," he muttered, flexing his fingers. "I feel almost no pain at all." I smiled a little and slipped the stone into my jean's pocket (as I had changed during the healing process), and leaned forward. I slowly ran my hands over his arm-trying not to pay attention to the strong, toned muscles of his upper arm- as I checked and made sure everything was in place. Frigga had trained me in healing for a time, as she had thought that was what I would become. I could feel Tony watching me and did not make eye contact. For if I did, I would surely blush at the amused look I knew was in his eyes. Finally, running my hands over one last time to be sure, I clutched the cast I had helped make in order to help the time pass.

"I recommend wearing this for a week or so, just to make sure you don't ruin the process. Although it is healed, the process is not completely done yet. I'll be checking it regularly to make sure it's healing properly-" I stiffened as I was suddenly pulled into the man's strong arms. This was new. This was odd. Why is he hugging me? This was much too close for my tastes. "What on Asgard are you doing?" I muttered, resisting the urge to shatter his arm again.

"Sorry," he muttered, pulling away, "it's just that Pepper says I need to be more 'social' and usually people hug to thank others if they did something significant." I bristled, eying him. "Trust me, it was just as uncomfortable for you as it was for me."

"I highly doubt that," I muttered, then sighed and held out the cast. "I'll be in the lounge if anyone needs me." As I left the healing rooms, I shook my head in an attempt not to think about what had just occurred.

**Slightly longer drabble. I consider something a drabble if it's under 1,500 words, so this is indeed a drabble.**

**Just so you know, I do not intend to have any sort of relationship between Issalea and Tony. There will be hints that there is some sort of attraction, sure, but I do not plan on either of them to act on it. Well, maybe Tony, but he will be rejected if that should happen.**

**I don't intend to have any kind of love triangle involving Issalea in this story. No physical anything between Tony and Issalea, save for a few playful punches, perhaps a friendly hug, and what had just happened. Understand?**

**Reviews are never expected but always appreciated =)**

3


	6. Flying Metal Beasts

_Three months after arrival..._

"Jane, it seems this transportation vessel has once again flipped over." Jane glanced at me and laughed. 

"You mean your suitcase?" I nodded a little and Jane walked behind me, flipping it back over. We continued through the large area, weaving through the other citizens inside. I asked Jane what this place is called again. "An airport. We're going to visit my friend Erik in New York." I stumbled after the other two as we approached the front desk. Jane gathered all our tickets and handed them to the lady behind the desk. She then began asking Jane questions about her information before moving onto Darcy. When she turned to me, I was prepared. Jane, Darcy, Coulson and I had spent all of the previous night preparing the information for my fake identity. I'm Issalea Serafine Gold, twenty-six years old, born in Ireland but raised in London (as an explanation for my accent). I'm going to New York to visit my uncle, Erik Slevig. My birthday is October 25 and my parents' names are Marcie and Jonathon. I'm an only child and I was the perfect student.

Of course, the lady didn't ask me all that, just the basics. But that is what my background says for when she types my name into the airport's database. S.H.I.E.L.D had made sure to get it all done that night, even going so far as to give me one of those identification cards everyone carries. I had to stay up late in order to wait for that, but considering she had asked for it I suppose the lack of rest was worth it.

"Don't worry, you can sleep on the plane," Darcy whispered to be as we started towards security. That was a hassle. I had the most grueling time trying to take off my shoes, all my jewelry, my jacket, and place all of it in a small box in such a short amount of time. I ended up setting the metal detector off twice, and a security woman made me step off to the side so that she could run a long, beeping machine over my body. It ended up being the earrings I had worn, but forgotten to take off.

"Valhalla, will we have to do that again?" I questioned as we hurried towards the gate.

"Only for the flight home." I grimaced. "Don't worry, you get the hang of it after a while." Scrunching my nose, I looked around. No, I will probably never get used to the hustle and bustle, or the rude, demanding security guards, or the babies that just can't seem to stop crying. Even Asgard's babies are better behaved than that! "The plane should be getting here soon, don't worry."

Ah yes, the airplane. I've read about those. Large, metal beasts that are able to soar higher than any other creature and are able to seat many humans. I've also read that they can be terribly dangerous should something go wrong with the engine or wings or what have you. There have been tragic accidents involving these planes, accidents that I don't truly care to think about.

"Lea," I looked up and at Jane, who was squinting at something ahead of her, "can you see what that board says?" Her arm flew out, a dainty finger pointing to the electric information...thing attached to the wall behind another desk. I looked at it with a bored expression, expecting to see every little wire making the board run, but then I went rigid. I squinted as well, trying to make out the writing. But the writing was blurred and distorted.

"I...I can't see it," I whispered in disbelief. "How is that possible? I have the best eyesight out of any of the other Asgardians, but I'm unable to see twenty feet in front of me." Jane looked worried.

"Alright, we'll take you to see an eye doctor when we land in New York." I nodded. The plane arrived shortly after, but my apprehension only lasted for a moment. Once it took off into the air, I spent the entire flight staring out the window, trying to see the farms and plains that gently rolled beneath us. But it was no use. I could only see the shapes and colors, not the livestock or the woodland creatures. Not even the barn.

Am I diseased? Did I catch something in New Mexico? A disease only Æsir can obtain?

"Don't be so dramatic," Darcy laughed when I voiced these concerns. "You're probably just becoming near-sighted. I can't see things close up, which is why I have these." She tapped the rim of her spectacles. "You'll probably need a pair of glasses too." While relieved that I wasn't ill, I was not comforted. Glasses are purely a Midgardian creation. And if I wear them, that will make me even more mortal than I am now.

How much more is needed until I'm not even Æsir at all?

**xxxxOxxxx**

Erik Selvig is an aging man with thinning, but still there, sort of long gray hair and a round, slightly wrinkled face. Still, his blue eyes twinkled like a young man's when he saw us leaving the gate.

"Erik!" Jane exclaimed, running into his welcoming hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too!" He peeked around her and smiled at Darcy. "Hello Darcy. Still earning those credits I see."

"Yeah and it's been a bitch." I gave her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"You must be Issalea." I turned and smiled at Erik.

"Indeed, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Selvig. Please, call me Lea."

"Only if you'll call me Erik." He had a fatherly aura around him, and I felt my polite smile soften into a genuine one. "Come along, we need to get you to the hotel so you can rest. Oh Jane, I have so much to tell you!" Jane grinned and looked over at us.

"I already made your eye doctor appointment before we got on the plane. It's tomorrow at noon; Darcy will be taking you, alright?" I nodded, filing the information away. "She has the address, but just in case I'm going to leave a note on the table in your hotel room before I leave."

"Where are you going?"

"Erik has something very important he wants to show me. Anywho, we should get back to the hotel. I think it's safe to say we could all use some sleep." I smiled and nodded again. Trailing along behind the trio, I though back to Thor and Sif and the others, watching me up in Asgard. Do they know of the mortal happenings I'm going through? Will they accept me back (if I ever go back) wearing a mortal seeing device? Perhaps. But I'll most likely be ridiculed for it.

I sighed softly and sat down in the car Erik had rented for us. Maybe it would've been best to stay in Asgard.

3


	7. Adjusting

_One week after visiting New York…_

"I'm still not used to these," I muttered, shoving my glasses back up my nose with more force than was needed.

"I hardly even recognize ya," Tony teased. "You're like Superman." I scrunched my nose.

"Who, or what, is Superman?" Jane giggled and sat back in her chair. I glanced at myself in the screen of my computer and frowned. I was nearly unrecognizable. I'm sure that if it weren't for my eyes, no one would even know it was me. Would Thor, being as dense as he tends to be, even be able to distinguish me from any other mortal in this realm?

"Lea, are you okay?" I pulled my eyes away from the computer and looked at Darcy. When I first arrived, I had been able to see every pore and skin cell on her porcelain face. Now, I can barely see her freckles. She was looking worriedly at me, and I nodded with a faux smile.

"Of course. Never better." Darcy obviously knew me much too well from the way her eyebrows furrowed. I could see it in her eyes. She'd caught me.

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat." I nodded numbly and stood, ignoring the looks Jane and Tony were giving my back. Once we stepped out of the make-shift building, Darcy pulled me not to the lounge, but instead outside of the camp, near the fence. "Talk." Knowing Darcy and knowing there wasn't another way out (she'd get to me eventually), I sighed.

"I feel…too mortal." Darcy blinked and leaned against the fence, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, is that a bad thing?" I shook my head, then sighed and pathetically shrugged.

"I haven't a clue, Darcy. I suppose it's a good thing, since it means I'm adjusting to this realm. But if I ever return to Asgard, how will my friends react to seeing these," I gestured to my spectacles, "a pure mortal creation, on my face?" Her nose scrunched.

"If they were your friends then it wouldn't matter." I bit my lip and stuck my hands in my pockets. "And you shouldn't care what they think, anyway! Besides, at least you can see now." True. Since I received the glasses, my eyesight has improved. The lenses must be enchanted, because although I can't see as well as I used to, I can see better than I had at the airport.

"You're right," I mumbled and she grinned, lifting herself from the fence.

"I'm always right! Even when I'm wrong, I'm right." I smiled and rolled my eyes. "I was serious about getting that bite to eat, I'm starved!"

"You're always starved, Darcy," I shot back and she gave me a look. We began to wander back towards the camp's entrance when a black SUV (as I learned they were called) suddenly flew past us, stopping with a screech in the dirt. From there, about five figures exited the car. There was Coulson, along with a red-haired woman, Garret, a dark-skinned man with one eye covered, and a light-haired man with a bow and arrows slung over his shoulder. Darcy seemed to recognize this man, from the way she began calling his name and waving.

"Clint! Hey Clint!" He turned and smiled a little at us, waiting as we caught up to him. I stood a little ways behind Darcy, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Hey Darcy, I thought you'd be back in Massachusetts by now."

"Nah, I still haven't earned all of those credits," she said with a coy grin, making me smirk. "Oh yeah! Clint, this is Issalea." He looked at me and I nodded politely.

"Oh yeah, the goddess everyone's been talking about." He held out a hand, covered by a fingerless glove. I took it and they bobbed as we shook hands. "Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye and probably the best archer S.H.I.E.L.D has ever known. Pleasure to meet you, Issalea." I smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, Clint. Call me Lea."

"You got it."

"What's going on, anyway?" Darcy asked as we began walking towards where we had come from.

"I guess Jane had picked up some weird activity going on somewhere around here. Wouldn't say another word over the phone, though." Darcy nodded, appearing to be deep in thought. We entered the main area to find it a flurry of movement. Agents were running around with Coulson and the dark-skinned man occasionally shouting orders.

"Holy shit," Darcy whispered.

"What?"

"You see eye patch dude?" I nodded. "That's Nick Fury. He founded and runs S.H.I.E.L.D." By then he had spotted us, and started in our direction. Darcy's hands began moving around wildly, fixing her hair and clothes and adjusting her glasses. "We're in the midst of the big boss, Lea, look sophisticated." I scoffed.

"I always look sophisticated." Nonetheless, I reached up to smooth down my red curls before smoothing out my shirt and brushing the dust from it. Nick Fury approached, and I had to admit that for a mortal he was quite intimidating. The eye patch and shiny bald scalp did not help in the slightest.

"You must be Issalea Gold," he said in a deep, booming voice that could rival Thor's. The thought of Thor made my heart lurch with nostalgia. I missed my hypothetical brother.

"Indeed, it is an honor to meet the leader of this organization." As a sign of respect, I folded my hands in front of me and curtsied low. When I rose, he was smiling.

"I like this one," he teased and I felt my lips curve. Coulson even allowed himself a small smile. "Hello Ms. Lewis." Darcy nodded. Then, he turned on his heel and walked away.

"He seems friendly enough," I murmured in Darcy's direction.

"Just wait, he can get mean," Darcy whispered back to me. I leaned against the wall, an expectant look on my face. She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant, smart-ass!" I smiled a little and scratched the side of my neck restlessly.

"Darcy?"

"Hm?"

"When are we getting food?" Darcy seemed to jump at that.

"Oh yeah!" She then grabbed my hand and pulled me from the main area, ignoring Coulson's protests. I giggled as we approached the lounge, not caring that the wind had covered us both with a fine layer of desert dust. We entered the lounge and I retrieved an apple, sitting at a nearby table. Not long after, Darcy sat down across from me with a plate stacked high with pizza, hamburgers, and a milkshake to top everything off. I watched her warily start eating, wondering how such a skinny girl could eat so much fat. Pushing my glasses up my nose, I realized with a start that I had performed the action subconsciously. Maybe I was getting used to the idea of glasses. Smirking lightly to myself, I took another bite from my ruby red fruit as Darcy began to prattle on about college.

Maybe I was finally getting used to this whole situation in general.

**The "weird activity" that Jane picked up was most likely Loki. I just wanted a reason to bring in Clint (*squee*) and Fury.**

**This is the last drabble, maybe. Then I'll bring in everyone's favorite trickster. The beginning of the next chapter will probably take place a couple weeks after this.**

**Reviews are never expected, but always deeply appreciated =)**

3


	8. A Reunion

**Wow, so I totally got my time-line allll screwed up in this story. Obviously, to fit it in, I edited the part from **_**Eyes Like Emeralds**_** that I took in order to fit the timeline. I'm so ashamed, because I had promised myself that I would try to never ever do that. It is currently December in the story.**

**Apologies for the confusion, although I'm afraid I'm going to have to reupload **_**Eyes Like Emeralds**_** in order to fix the screw up in that one shot. The document has expired on my FF account. So in case you've been meaning to reread (or something…) then it'll probably be up (again) shortly.**

Goodness, three months have certainly passed by like a blur. Darcy got in a large bout of trouble when it was discovered that she should've been back at college a few days after my arrival. Jane, Coulson and I gave her long lectures about responsibility and how important an education is. Still, it was too far into the semester to send her back, so we've agreed that after Christmas break, at the start of the new semester, she'd be on the first plane to Massachusetts. I was going to miss her terribly, but in order for Darcy to become what she wants to be, some sort of attorney, I can't remember what kind, she needs to finish school. She's already earned her credits, all that's left is to graduate.

Jane is considering moving to New York after Christmas to help Erik on whatever special project he had planned. She still refused to tell me what this special project was, making me frown deeply every time and not speak to her for hours. Eventually, I knew, it would just be myself and Tony.

Ugh, Tony. The man was _extremely_ close to never ever reproducing. If he tries to seduce me again, I will cut off his genitals in his sleep. Still, our bickering was enjoyable, although I knew we both felt that awkward tension that neither of us could explain. Well, Tony tried to explain it, but the moment he said "sexual" I had left his presence and not returned for the rest of the afternoon.

I was also able to acquire a steady job with S.H.I.E.L.D. Nothing truly special, just a small job that required skimming global news and typing up reports on anything interesting I happened to find. It was much too easy, but it was time consuming, leaving me no extra space to feel the slightest bit stagnant. Throw in Darcy, Jane, and Tony, and I always seemed to be doing something.

I yawned and stretched in my seat, taking off my glasses in order to rub my eyes. It was well into the night, and I could feel my eyes drooping slightly. Jane noticed and smiled. "You should head home, Lea. You've been working non-stop all day."

"Coulson will be furious with me if he doesn't find this report in his mailbox when he wakes up tomorrow," I replied simply. Jane rolled her light brown eyes with another smile. I could see why Thor chose her. Smart and pretty. Just his type. The thought made me smile as I turned back to my laptop. Darcy was pinning pictures of recent storms to the corkboard, humming along to her music player. An Ipod, I believe it was called. I placed my glasses back on my nose and began typing. Just a few more sentences, then I was free.

The light from the computer glinted off of the emeralds on the ring around my finger. Yes, I still wear that and the yarn, because technically I'm still betrothed. Finally, I hit send and stood from my seat, stretching out my aching muscles. "Goodnight Jane, I will see you tomorrow, yes?" She nodded and I walked over to Darcy, lightly touching her shoulder. She turned, startled, and I waved lightly.

"OH, GOODNIGHT LEA! SEE YOU TOMORROW!" I laughed and left the building, starting towards my apartment building. It was a nice place that S.H.I.E.L.D set up for me, and I was eternally grateful.

_"Issy..."_ The word was like the breeze itself, but I could still hear it as it quickly flew past me. I whipped around, startled, because nobody in this realm called me that. I had made sure of that. After a few moments of searching the darkness, I turned and walked faster towards my destination. I pulled on Loki's scarf to make it tighter, blowing into my hands. Christmas, a widely celebrated mortal holiday, was right around the corner, bring with it biting cold. I had never thought the desert could be this cold. Then again, there was Jotunheim. I arrived at my apartment and shook away the frost, locking my door. As I walked towards my bedroom, I began peeling off my scarf, gloves, and jacket, resting them along with my keys on the counter. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my red hair back into a messy bun, yawning.

I changed into a pair of pajamas and was about to climb under the covers when I heard an exhale behind me. Then I heard a soft, familiar voice in my ear.

_"Issy, my love, I believe we have some unfinished business."_ I would know that voice anywhere. Slowly, I turned around and found myself staring into a pair of beautiful green eyes. His lips were curved into a smirk. The gasp that I had been building up left me, along with the rest of my breath.

"Loki."

He smiled at me, and suddenly I felt very, very dizzy. I swayed, and he reached out to catch me, but I collapsed on the bed before he could. He was astral projecting. I could tell from the way he seemed to shimmer slightly. "Hello my dear." His voice was clearer than before, when it had seemed like nothing more than a whisper on the wind.

"I thought…everyone thought…" I couldn't speak properly, but Loki seemed to know what I was talking about.

"I know, and I'm sorry for worrying you so much." I rested my hands on my knees and stared at the floor.

"You are quite fortunate that you are only a projection, for if you weren't you would have a hand mark on your cheek." He chuckled.

"Still as feisty as I remember."

"But I wish you weren't projecting," I murmured, having ignored him completely. "I want to hold you." His amused expression slowly faded. I stood from the bed and he followed. "Where are you? I'll come find you. Are you wounded? How did you even survive that fall-" I was silenced by him raising a finger.

"You're overwhelming me with questions, Issy." I blushed and he chuckled. "Start with your most important question, please." I thought for a moment.

"How did you survive? You fell from one realm to another. No one, not even an Æsir, could have survived that." He reached forward for my hand, his touch only a burst of air on my skin. I raised it, the ring glinting in the moonlight. The moon's beams cast an odd aura around him. Almost like he was glowing.

"The ring…it's charmed." I blinked in surprise. "This ring created a bond between us, so that we are physically linked as one. Since you were in perfect health when I fell, I was unharmed." I nodded numbly, trying to process all the information. "My ring is the same. It was supposed to be a mutual bond, for when we got married, but my ring currently resides in Asgard and my magic is too depleted to travel there. I was able to detect you were on Midgard, and traced you here from how the pull seemed to become stronger." He lowered his head in order to look into my eyes. "Are you angry with me?"

"For surviving?" I laughed a little. "Of course not. I'm glad I aided in keeping you alive." He smiled, then glanced to the side of my face and tilted his head.

"Are those…spectacles?" I blushed and reached up to brush my fingers over the frame, nodding sheepishly. "How curious."

"Midgard…seems to be making me mortal. I'm unable to see as well as I used to." He stuck out his lower lip.

"What a pity," he murmured. "You had the best eyesight of us all." I smiled a little, but it cracked.

"You must find me undesirable, considering how much I look like a mortal." He looked up at this, something burning in his eyes. He reached up and I felt cold wisps of air on my cheeks from where he gently grabbed my face.

"Issalea," I knew he was serious from how he said my full name, "I will never find you undesirable." I felt my cheeks redden and he smiled widely.

"Even when I look like the Greek Fates?" He laughed and brushed his lips against my forehead.

"Especially then." I laughed as well and bit back a yawn. "You need to get some rest. You deserve it, if you've been here as long as I assume you have." I smiled and pulled off my glasses, setting them on the bedside table before climbing under the covers. "I'll return at dawn, perhaps as not just a projection. I will see you then." I nodded, closing my eyes. "Sweet dreams, my love."

I tried to return the statement, but all that came out was an incoherent mumble. He chuckled, and that was the last sound I heard before my mind gave way to darkness.

**xxxxOxxxx**

One of the few things I dislike about my apartment is how they placed the bed. If I forget to close the curtains (which I often do), then I end up with the sun waking me much earlier than I prefer. And, of course, the curtains were wide open, leaving the rays of the sun to shine right into my eyes. Although, I mused as I opened my eyes, I could've sworn I shut them the night before last-

My thought process was suddenly halted when I saw a figure sitting at my bedside. His hair was dark and long, the curls crazy from not having been brushed down properly. He was hunched over, his long, elegant fingers fiddling with the collar of his coat. I suddenly remembered what had happened last night. That Loki wasn't dead. He was alive and sitting on my bed.

And this time he wasn't shimmering.

I sat up, and waited until he had looked over at me before tackling him off of the bed and onto the carpet, trapping him there by putting my knees on either side of his hips. His green eyes were wide with surprise, but he still had that amused smirk that made his lips curve. Feeling my stomach flutter at the sight, I leaned down and placed my lips against his. He responded, and I could feel him smiling in the kiss. He sat up, adjusting me so that I was sitting on his lap, and placed his hand on the back of my neck in order to kiss me deeper. We pulled away from each other, both breathing hard but smiling.

"I missed that," I whispered, resting my forehead against his. "I missed you. So much." He let his eyes close.

"It hurt," he whispered. "Knowing you were so close but so far away. I couldn't hold you, or touch you." I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around my waist.

"Well, you can now." He opened his eyes and smiled at me. I took a lock of his long hair and frowned. "I'm cutting your hair," I murmured, standing. "Right now. C'mon, up!" He looked at me warily as he obeyed.

"Do you even know how to trim hair?" he questioned and I shrugged.

"There's a first time for everything. Go get a chair and sit on the balcony, please." He disappeared into the other room and I walked into my bathroom, digging around before I finally found the scissors. When I walked out onto the balcony, he was sitting patiently, with as perfect posture as ever, looking out at the scenery. "Okay, are you ready?" He arched a brow.

"Are you?" I rolled my eyes and took my place behind him. "Just cut it like it was on Asgard, please." I nodded, even though he couldn't see it, and took a strand of hair. Taking a deep breath, I pulled my finger along the oily strand, grimacing.

"When was the last time you bathed?" I asked, half-teasing and half-serious. He simply grunted in response. I stopped my finger at the nape of his neck and placed the open scissors where my finger ended. Before I could change my mind, I closed the scissors and watched the dark line drift to the balcony floor. "Alright, I can do this." And so it continued like that, the only sound being the snipping of scissors against hair. Neither of us said a word until I was finished. "There we go! All finished!" He reached up to feel how short I cut it before standing and looking at me suspiciously, striding into the bathroom. I followed, scissors still in hand.

"Have you done this before?" he asked, turning his head every which way to admire his newly trimmed hair.

"No," I said innocently and he turned.

"Ack, don't point that thing at me!" he exclaimed, backing away from the scissors that had poked him in the stomach. I grimaced and quickly set them on the counter. I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, where I grabbed the broom. Loki sat down on the couch, watching me sweep the hair from the balcony. After having a brief staring contest (which I won, thank you very much), I dragged Loki to the bathroom and showed him how to work the shower. I then gathered his clothes and shut the door behind me, walking into the laundry room.

I whistled to myself as I started the load of pants, boxers, a button up shirt, coat, and tie. Along with a nice scarf. I vaguely wondered how he'd obtained the clothes, but didn't have time to think much of it because my stomach grumbled loudly. I walked into the kitchen as the washer started. Valhalla, I was so used to doing all these mortal chores that it was nearly routine. I pulled a pan from the cabinets and set it on the stove, slapping a square of butter on it as I started the fire. I dug around the pantry until I found the pancake mix and began on the batter, occasionally having to stir around the butter. After finishing the batter, I poured a neat little circle onto the now sizzling pan. The washer beeped and I hurried to exchange the clothes before sprinting back into the kitchen.

As I flipped over the pancake, a cold and wet body suddenly pressed against my back. I shrieked and nearly dropped the pan, whipping around to glare at Loki. He had a towel settled on his hips and a bemused expression on his face.

"You fool!" I scolded, biting back a smile at the now innocent look on his face. "You almost made me drop our breakfast!" His entire face lit up at the mention of food and I couldn't resist the grin this time. "I'm making pancakes."

"What in the Nine Realms are pancakes?" he asked, his excited expression fading slightly.

"The only thing I know how to cook," I muttered under my breath, turning around to face the pan again. His arms snaked around my waist and I felt his chin on my shoulder.

"Good morning love," he murmured and I smiled.

"Good morning." I turned my head to peck his lips. I finally finished the pancakes and turned off the stove. I put each golden circle onto a plate and set them on the table before putting the pan in the sink. Grabbing the maple syrup and butter, I showed Loki how to cut up a pancake before drizzling the syrup on it. We ate in silence, and the dryer buzzed as I finished my breakfast. I slipped the plate into the sink and walked to the dryer, pulling out Loki's clothes. "Here," I said, watching him do the same with his plate before walking over to me.

"Thank you, Issy," he said and I turned as he dressed. As I was helping him with his tie, there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Jane and Darcy!" I exclaimed. "They're early!" I turned to Loki with a smile. "They'll be so happy to know you're alive!" His eyes bulged out of his head.

"They know about me?"

"Of course, I told them about you. Well, more so Jane than Darcy."

"Did…did you mention my name?" I thought back before shaking my head. "Okay, Issy, I need you to hide me. I don't have the magic to teleport again." There was something in his eyes that I couldn't quite place and I felt my smile fade slightly.

"What? Why?"

"Because S.H.I.E.L.D and I aren't exactly on good terms at the moment," he murmured. "I just need you to trust me right now." Biting my lip, I nodded and pulled him into my room, shutting him in the bathroom before I ran to the door and opened it, smiling at Jane and Darcy.

"Took you long enough," Darcy muttered, skipping in. "And you're not even ready!"

"My apologies, I woke later than I had anticipated. I'll only take a moment, please make yourselves at home." I ran into my room and shut the door, lightly tapping the bathroom door. Loki walked out as I pulled on my shirt, buttoning my jeans as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Explain," I ordered, scouring the wardrobe for my shoes.

"I can't right now." I threw daggers at him with my eyes. "It's rather complicated at the moment. I'll explain soon, I promise." I sighed and pulled on the heeled ankle boots, lacing the thin strings.

"You better," I muttered, walking into the bathroom. I ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth, applying a light bit of makeup. I turned to Loki. "How do I look?" He smiled and leaned down, placing a light kiss on my lips.

"Like a goddess," he murmured and I giggled.

"I'll be back soon." He nodded and I pulled on my jacket, scarf, and hat, grabbing my purse. "Farewell."

"Farewell." I opened the door and slipped out, catching sight of his emerald eyes before close the bedroom door.

**HOLY CRAP GUISE MONSTER CHAPTER!**

**Anyway, was this…okay, at least? Did I write it well enough?**

5


	9. Dancing

**I feel like I've let you guys down for not posting in forever, I'm so sorry! There's really no excuse for how long it took me to actually sit down and write this. But I've yet to give up on it. I have some big plans for this story!**

I poked lazily at my salad as we sat in the lounge at the S.H.I.E.L.D. encampment. Darcy was chattering away about what sort of Christmas present she'd like to Jane, who was listening with an amused, sort of dreamy expression. Like she wasn't completely listening to whatever the youngest of the three of us was saying. I thought back to Loki at the apartment and resisted standing up and going there right now. Would he be alright on his own? I scoffed mentally at my foolishness. He's obviously been alone a very long time in this realm, considering it's been almost two years since his supposed death.

"Lea, are you alright?" I looked up at Darcy, who was staring intently at me. I nodded and slapped a bright smile on my face.

"Of course, I'm fantastic." She continued to stare at me, her baby blues burning holes in my skull.

"Really? You seem…distracted." Finally, I sighed and let the smile drop, quickly thinking up an excuse.

"I just…I'm going to miss the two of you." Jane smiled softly. Well, it wasn't a lie.

"Oh Lea, we're going to miss you more." She stood and sat next to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders tightly. "You have to promise to come and visit me in New York. I'm sure Erik would be happy to see you as well." I felt my lips curve and I nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of not visiting you. Even if I didn't, I'm sure you'd hunt me down." Jane laughed.

"And I promise to come visit you every other holiday," Darcy said to me, "because I'll probably be with Jane during all the others." I smiled wider and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Jane muttered, tossing the bespectacled college student a look, "S.H.E.I.L.D is sponsoring this charity gala thing in Las Vegas, and we've all been invited. Including you."

"Well, who is going?" I asked quietly. Jane and Darcy glanced at each other, as if trying to figure out whom indeed would be joining us.

"Just about everyone. Tony, Coulson, Fury, Clint, as well as the two of us." I nodded a little.

"Hey, when do you suppose Coulson's gonna let us out today?" Darcy asked, but didn't wait for an answer as she brought up another subject: "I'm bringing a date to the gala." Jane arched an eyebrow as Darcy blushed a little. The two began chattering away again, and I looked out the window of the lounge to find Tony wandering around, kicking at rocks.

"I will get back to you on if I'm going," I promised the two, who didn't seem to hear me. Smiling, I exited the lounge and fell into step beside Tony, who didn't look up from the dirt.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He gave me a dirty look, making me grin. "Of course, Tony. Ask away."

"Do you think that I'm a good superhero?" The question caught me off guard, and I stopped walking to think about it. I've seen the great Iron Man in action many times, usually alone. He's a talented fighter, obviously using that brilliant mind of his.

"Well, it depends on your perception of the word 'superhero,' I suppose," I murmured, crossing my arms as I thought about it. "In my opinion, you're a very good hero. Able to catch and subdue the villain with little to no casualties." He nodded mutely. "Do _you_ think that you're a good superhero?" Tony's expression twisted up and I bit back a giggle.

"I don't really know." My mirth faded and I looked up to study Tony's expression. He seemed in very deep thought about the subject.

"Tony." He looked up and I smiled softly. "People obviously think you're a wonderful superhero, from the way they adore you so much." Tony smiled, obviously flattered.

"Well, thanks Lea. I appreciate the compliment." I nodded in reply. "Are you going tonight?" I scrunched my nose a bit.

"I'm not sure. I have much work to do." Tony frowned.

"You need to get out more, I'm sure you'd have more friends if you did." I mocked a gasp, lightly punching his arm.

"Tony Stark! I had no idea you could be so cruel!" He laughed and I slid my hands into my pockets, glancing towards the exit of the encampment. Hopefully, Loki would be alright until I've returned to the apartment.

"Go home." I looked over at Tony to see him smiling at me. "I'll cover for you." I smiled my thanks and bolted from our spot, running across the encampment and towards my car. Getting in the driver's seat, I slid the key into the ignition and turned, feeling the car rumble to life. Darcy had been kind enough to give me another driving lesson. It was more successful than the last one. I was able to acquire my license and now owned a car. I pulled onto the road, driving carefully into town and towards the apartment building.

"Loki," I called into the apartment, setting the keys on the counter and turning to shut the door and lock it, "I'm back." Turning, I gasped as I suddenly found a pair of green eyes staring back at me. "Goodness, Loki! Don't scare me like that!" The corners of his mouth turned upward and he leaned in for a sweet kiss. I hugged him after we pulled back, not wanting to be too far away from him for large amounts of time. He was the first to pull back, resting my hand on his arm and leading me to the couch. He sat down and I followed suit, curling up against him.

I almost forgot what this felt like. Two years of not having your love around can do that to a person, it seems. I almost forgot the way he smelled of mint, mixed with the spicy/sweet smell of magic that I love. He was warm for a Frost Giant, leaving me to assume that he's only half-Jotun. Not that it mattered; I liked the warmth that accompanied him.

"What are the plans for tonight?" he murmured in my ear, and I bit my lip lightly.

"Well, Darcy and Jane invited me to this charity gala that S.H.I.E.L.D is co-hosting. I would suspect that it is much like a ball." Loki arched a dark brow before nuzzling his nose against my neck.

"Are you going to be attending?" The vibrations of his voice through my collarbone made me fight shivers. I shrugged after a moment.

"No, probably not." He gave me an inquiring look. "I'm not sure I would enjoy dancing on my own. It would look terribly odd." My eyes flickered up to him as he raised his head. He rolled his eyes.

"Issy," I raised my eyebrows guilelessly, "I'm not going." I frowned, scrunching my nose.

"Well, why not? What's so wrong between you and S.H.I.E.L.D that you can't show your face in front of Darcy and Jane?" It was his turn to frown, and he gave me a disapproving look. "What? You owe me an explanation anyhow."

"I know, I know." He developed a thoughtful expression. "I'm trying to find the proper way to explain it."

"Explain _what_, Loki?" I practically begged, rising onto my knees and grasping his arm. "What did S.H.I.E.L.D do to you?"

"It's not what they did to me." I canted my head. "It's what I did to them." I released his arm, sitting back.

"Loki," I said softly, "what have you done?" He gave me a look. One of those pleading looks. I knew it well. I'd give it to Thor when he had tried to bring up the subject of Loki back on Asgard. It seemed like centuries since I've seen my hypothetical brother.

"If you stop asking, and give me time," he murmured slowly, "then I'll go with you." I felt my face light up with glee.

"Wonderful! I'll call Darcy!" I hurried over to my phone and dialed her number. She answered sort of distractedly. "Hello Darcy! I've decided that I will be joining you at the gala!"

"That's great! Jane and I are actually on our way there right now, we'll come pick you up." I glanced over my shoulder at Loki, who was fiddling with the television remote.

"I think that I would be more comfortable just following you in my car. I'll be bringing a friend with me, and I'm sure he'd be very uncomfortable sitting in a car with two strangers."

"A guy-friend?" Darcy's suggestive tone made me scowl. "Jane and I are still coming over, because you are _not_ wearing your work clothes to a charity gala." She hung up before I could voice a snarky comeback, making me frown. I set the phone in its holder, turning to face Loki.

"They're…er…coming over." His eyebrows rose just the slightest bit, and he nodded. I watched him warily as he returned to examining the remote, jumping when he turned on the television. I shook my head, laughing softly to myself as I walked over and sat down beside him. I gently took the remote from him and rested my head on his shoulder as I flipped through channels. He took my hand and entwined our fingers. I responded by drawing small circles with my thumb on the back of his hand. I felt something on my chin and Loki turned my head so that we were looking each other in the eye.

"I love you, Issy. I just want you to know that." I felt a smile curve my lips and leaned forward to kiss him.

"And I love you. Sometimes more than I can bear." I felt his free hand on my cheek as he pressed his forehead against mine. There was a knock on my door and I was quick to stand from the couch, striding over to the door and opening it. Darcy and Jane looked stunning. The former was wearing a figure hugging, deep blue strapless dress that fanned out around her knees. Her hair was piled into a braided bun, a few dark strands falling into her face and brushing her shoulder. The glasses were gone, and her eye make-up made her bright blue eyes stand out.

Jane was clad in a white gown that fell off her shoulders, with skin tight sleeves that stretched to her elbow before flowing out as a sheer fabric. Her brown hair had been straightened and her amber eyes sparkled gently.

"I really hope you have some sort of gown to wear," Jane said as they walked past me. I saw the tips of Darcy's converse peeking out from under her gown and smiled. Well, at least they match. The pair stopped when they saw Loki standing beside the couch. He had changed with magic into a suit with an emerald green tie.

"Hello," he said politely. "I'm Lucas. An old friend of Issalea's." He held out his hand and both women before me took turns shaking it.

"Come on!" Darcy said. "We have to get you dressed or we'll be late!" The pair pulled me into my bedroom, shutting the door. Darcy threw open the doors of the wardrobe. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, pulling out a dress that definitely had not been there before. I smiled to myself, thinking back to the sorcerer standing in my living room. "This is perfect!" It was emerald green (of course) with a square neckline and short sleeves that flowed freely around my upper arms. As they helped me into it, I found that it flowed around my body like the gowns I had worn in Asgard. The top didn't hug me too tight, and the waistline was snug.

They then pulled me into the bathroom, applying eye make-up and yanking my hair from its ponytail. They dampened it, and then made it even curlier than usual before pinning half of it back with a sparkling butterfly clip that had "mysteriously" appeared in my drawer. I was amazed by how quickly they were able to do so. They gave me a pair of matching heels and were able to find an emerald pendant in my jewelry box. Looking in the mirror, I hardly recognized myself. My eyelashes looked long and dark and the silver eye dust made the lavender in my eyes stand out. My cheeks were redder than usual from the dust they applied, and my lips were a nice shade of light pink.

When I emerged from the room, something close to awe crossed Loki's face, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. "You're definitely riding with us," Darcy said somewhere off to the side, but I couldn't stop looking at Loki, who couldn't stop looking at me. I could feel my cheeks warming and followed quietly behind Darcy and Jane, who were chattering away.

"You look extravagant," a voice whispered in my ear and I looked over at Loki, smiling.

"Yes, but you're the one that chose the dress."

"And I must say, I'm very glad I did." I gave him a dirty look, but only put half of my energy into it. We exited the apartment building and piled into Jane's car. We drove to the encampment, and after brief introductions Tony led us, Coulson, Clint, and Fury to a jet. I sat next to Loki in the comfy leather seats, with Jane and Darcy sitting across from us.

"So Lucas, which realm are you from?" Darcy asked.

"I hail from Jotunheim, but lived in Asgard for most of my life."

"Is Lucas your actual name?" Loki chuckled and shook his head. "Then what's your real name?"

"That, my dear, is classified information." It was then revealed later on that Clint was Darcy's date to the gala, while Tony offered to escort Jane, although he wasn't her actual date. The flight wasn't very long at all, and soon we were landing on the top of a building named the Venetian. I grasped Loki's upper arm as Tony led us into an elevator and down to the fifth level. We could hear someone speaking from one of the rooms.

"It's always good to be fashionably late," Tony said, looking over his shoulder to wink at us. I shook my head with a smile. That's Tony for you. We entered the ballroom and almost immediately there were women flocking to Tony, all but shoving Jane aside. Loki instinctively reached out and steadied her, whipping his hand back once she was stable. She gave us a smile that let us know she was alright, and Fury led us to the table we all were sharing. Tony soon joined us, looking disheveled. It turned out that they were giving out awards when we arrived. Tony assured an upset Jane that he would apologize to the winners later.

After the awards came the dancing. I was never an agile dancer, although balls were common on Asgard. I would usually dance with either Thor, who was just as bad a dancer as me, or Fandral, who simply smiled when I stepped on his feet and assured me that he's danced with worse. Loki could usually be found sitting at a table somewhere, sipping whatever drink being served.

I watched Clint lead Darcy to the dance floor and Loki ask Jane for a dance. Seeing as I was the only woman among Coulson, Fury, and Tony, things got awkward very quickly.

Suddenly, I was yanked to my feet and led to the dance floor. "Hurry and dance with me before Gretchen Wilder asks," Tony whispered in my ear and I smiled, stepping onto the dance floor. He placed his free hand on my waist as I placed mine on his shoulder. The song was rather fast paced, and we began twirling around other dancing couples.

"What's so bad about Gretchen Wilder?" I asked teasingly, smiling.

"The fact that she nearly broke my toes last year." I grimaced.

"I'm afraid that if you dance with me, history might repeat itself." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you're a fine dancer, Lea." I shook my head with a sigh, looking down at my feet. "No, don't look at your feet. That'll only make you nervous. Look at me." Obeying after a moment, I found that he was looking right at me as well. "Just let me lead you." He was saying it quietly, barely moving his mouth. I nodded mutely and resisted looking down at my feet. "Don't think about it. Keep yourself distracted." He was quiet for a moment. "Did I ever mention how wonderful you look tonight?" I arched a brow.

"No, it seemed to have slipped your mind." He chuckled.

"Well, you do. I love the dress." I smiled.

"Thank you, it was an early Christmas present."

"From who?" My eyes flickered to where Loki was twirling Jane. Tony noticed, and craned his head to look. "Ah, I see. Is he your boyfriend?" I blushed and bit my lip.

"It's rather complicated." Tony and I passed Loki and Jane, and suddenly I was dancing with my fiancée instead of my friend.

"Well, hello again," he said with a chuckle and I grinned. "Jane is an interesting character, although I'm afraid I can't see what Thor found so attractive about her."

"What are you talking about? She's beautiful!"

"Her beauty is not what I was referring to," he replied softly. "She seems to me like a bit of a know-it-all."

"She is an astrophysicist, Loki," I replied dryly, "they tend to be rather smart."

He laughed and suddenly the song picked up in pace, leaving us no time for speaking as we began dancing faster. It seemed to be some sort of jig. I was struggling to keep up when the males lifted their partners into the air. When Loki set me down, it was on his feet. I laughed as we began dancing with my feet atop his. He removed me only to spin me around, my gown swirling around me. He pulled me close to him as the song ended abruptly, our noses incredibly close. I was smiling breathlessly and Loki looked rather tired as well.

The next song was slower, with only the piano playing a soft tune. It seemed bittersweet to me, for some reason. Loki took the hand resting on his shoulder and raising the other so that my arms were resting on his shoulders. I locked my fingers behind his neck as he rested his hands on my waist. "You look so amazing tonight, Issy," he whispered. Any mortal wouldn't have been able to hear him, but being of Ӕsir descent meant that I had heightened hearing abilities.

"As do you," I replied quietly. "The tie suits you." He chuckled.

"Green has always been my color." I grinned.

"Indeed." There was silence for a while as we swayed to the steady sound of the piano. It seemed that they were only playing this song so the other band members could take breaks. Dancing with Loki in this peaceful atmosphere, I have never felt so calm or so happy in what seemed like millennia. I didn't want it to end. I just wanted to stay suspend in this moment for Loki for the rest of our immortal lives. Everything was just so perfect. But as the Midgardian saying goes: "What goes up, must come down."

And Valhalla, it came down _hard_.

**So, here's a long chapter as an attempt to convince you into forgiving me. Although, the cliffhanger might not help that much. Like I said, there is really no excuse for how long this took, and I'm so disappointed in myself. I just hope you know that I've yet to give up on this story. Many thanks to the readers who are sticking with me!**

**The two songs that Issalea danced to during the gala are The Coast of Galacia by Celtic Woman and The Portrait by James Horner (in that order).**

**I don't really deserve reviews for practically abandoning you guys like that, but they do help me know if I still have at least a few readers with me.**

7


	10. A Heartbreaking Confession

**Yes, I changed the summary. Why? I was bored.**

Sunlight. God-awful, burning sunlight was streaming through my curtains and trying to pierce my eyelids. I groaned and moved around, gasping quietly when a burst of cold air hit my bare stomach. My eyes snapped open, looking around frantically. Alright, there was the familiar wallpaper, blankets, bed side table. I was obviously in my room...but why was I naked?

A wisp of air on my neck answered the question as an arm snaked over my waist, draping across my middle. I turned slowly, finding myself face to face with a wide-eyed Loki. He was bare-chested, and that's all I really needed to know. Neither of us spoke for a long time, just staring. I tried to remember what had happened last night, at the charity gala. I had walked off of the dance floor with my fiancée after the slow dance, and everything after that was a blur. I remembered falling. A lot. Then, bumping into my door while entangled with Loki-

Oh, _Valhalla_!

"Did we...?" I let the whispered question hang in the air.

"I...I think so," he replied softly, his eyes still wide with panic.

"Oh," I squeaked out. "Do you...remember anything?" He shook his head and I nodded a little. "We aren't even married yet."

"Yet," he whispered, and a child-like grin split his face in two. "I love that you said 'yet.'" I felt a giggle bubble up in my throat and spew out in a steady stream of laughter. He joined me and took my hands, pulling me closer. We touched foreheads after our laughter subsided.

"Your breath," I whispered, "smells worse than an ice beast." He smiled.

"You would know." I laughed again and he chuckled.

"I have a brilliant idea."

"Oh?" he murmured, leaning forward to nuzzle his nose against my neck. "Please, do tell."

"Let's not get out of bed today. Or ever. Let's just stay here until our slowly aging lives reach an end." His chuckles vibrated across my collarbone yet again, making me shiver. "Oh, how I wish such a feat were possible." He hummed his agreement.

"But, Darcy and Jane might become terribly worried."

"I don't care," I whispered, tilting my head so that my cheek rested on his hair. "Not when you're around." He laughed this time and pulled back to look at me.

"I'm a very bad influence then."

"You are," I replied, absentmindedly tracing my finger along the lean muscle of his upper arm. "Absolutely dreadful." I took hold of the top blanket, climbing out of bed and wrapping it around myself. I then walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. After a quick shower, I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, pulling my hair into a ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom to find Loki sitting on the bed, already dressed and looking clean. "Bloody sorcerers," I muttered and heard him laugh behind me. I walked into the kitchen and pulled some bread from the cupboard, pulling out the toaster as well. Loki grabbed an apple from the nearby fruit basket, hopping up onto a counter and eating it as he watched me.

"Jesus Christ!" a voice exclaimed and we looked up to see Tony shuffle in. "Who's making all that...the hell?" I exchanged a panicked glance with Loki. "What am I doing in your apartment?"

"I'm curious to know that as well," I replied, Loki nodding slowly. I watched him sit at the kitchen table, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Tony, go sit in the living room and watch some TV. Cartoons, preferably. I'll make you some toast."

Tony mumbled something incoherently, but it sounded along the lines of, "Mkay." We watched him stand and shuffle into the living room, and soon the sound of the TV drifted into the kitchen. I saw Loki giving me a look and chuckled.

"I'm just grateful he's clothed."

"How do you put up with that...that...thing?" I giggled and walked over to him, entwining our fingers.

"By reminding myself that I once shattered his arm with my fist, so I sort of have to be nice to him." Loki's eyebrow arched. "I'll have to tell you that story someday."

"Indeed." I glanced behind Loki at Tony, making sure he wasn't watching, before I grabbed a fistful of Loki's shirt and yanked him down so that I could kiss him for a very brief moment. "Honestly, Issy," he whined, "your continuous teasing will be the death of me one day." I laughed, brushing a dark curl from his eyes.

"Hey guys." We separated, looking at a grinning Tony. "Merry Christmas." My face lit up at the realization, and I gasped happily.

"Oh my goodness, that's right! I'd nearly forgotten!" I laughed.

"Darcy just texted me." Tony rubbed his eyes groggily. "There's going to be a celebration at the encampment in a few hours, so I should go and get changed."

"Of course, I was about to kick you out anyway." Tony gave me a dirty look.

"Oh haha, Lea. You're _such_ a comedian."

"Get going, you don't want to be late."

"It's always good to be fashionably late, my dear." I rolled my eyes, all but shoving him out of the door and slamming it in his face. Scrunching my nose, I turned to find Loki flipping through channels. He stopped on one, and the remote slipped from his grasp. I ran to his side, looking at the news story that had him so shocked. My jaw went slack.

Thor was flying around my TV screen, swinging his hammer at the hydra currently attacking Boston.

"He's here," I whispered, feeling my face light up in glee. "Loki, Thor is in Midgard! We must go to Boston immediately, let him know that you're alive-"

"I can't." I stopped pulling at his arm, turning to look at him. "I can't see Thor."

"What? Why not?" He ignored me, instead sliding his arm so that he was holding my hand.

"Issy," he said, looking me dead in the eye, "do you remember when I asked you to marry me?" I could feel the cool metal of the ring against my skin, and nodded. "Do you remember how I said that you would be queen?" Another nod, and he took a deep breath. "You still can be." My eyebrows furrowed.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, in a couple days, I'm going to be the ruler of Midgard." I pulled my hand from his, staring at him incredulously.

"..._what_?" The question was asked quietly, but I knew he heard me.

"This realm...it was made to be ruled. And I intend to take the role that I'm meant for." I could feel my stubborn personality drawing near to the surface, and crossed my arms over my chest. Is he mad? Has he caught some sort of Midgardian disease?

"Oh? And how do you plan on accomplishing this task?"

"By making them fear me." I took a step back, shocked.

"You can't be serious. Are you...going to hurt them?"

"What other way is there?" I felt like crying. Who was this man? Had he and Loki switched places while I was distracted?

"Loki, don't be ridiculous. You don't even have enough magic-"

"On the contrary," he replied, holding up a finger, "my magic replenished itself after our...er...activity."

"So you were using me?" He quirked a brow.

"Would I be asking you to join if I was?" He held out a hand and I stared at it.

"Are you mad? No! I'm not joining you! Think about what you're doing, Loki! There are innocent people out there! Where are your morals?" He stood straighter, pulling on his coat. He wasn't listening to me, that much I could tell.

"Well, if you aren't with me," my eyes widened, "then you are against me." I felt my heart shatter as he turned and started to the door. _No_, I thought, _this has to be some sort of joke. _I had to stop him somehow, and a topic suddenly popped into my mind. I stood straighter and clenched my fists.

"Thor won't let you."

That did it. He stopped, his grip visibly tightening on the doorknob. The side of his face became visible as he looked over his shoulder. I didn't bring my eyes from him, didn't show any sign of weakness. If I did...who knows?

"Precisely," he murmured, and it wasn't until after he had gone, after the door had shut with a quiet click, that I realized what he meant. I brought a hand to my mouth, using the counter to keep myself upright. Why was this happening? He hadn't seemed any different three days ago, and now he was after world domination.

I didn't bother to hold back the tears as I dropped to the floor, using my mouth to quiet my sobs. Has this been the true Loki all along? Had he been so...so...evil since we met? Had he ever truly loved me?

I dismissed the last question. He must have, otherwise he wouldn't have asked me to join him. I glanced down at my ring and closed my other fingers around it. It was only after a minute or so of trying to pull it off did I realize that it was a lost cause. All Ӕsir marriages were permanent. Engagements included. This ring wasn't coming off.

I cried out in both frustration and pain, placing my hands over my face. The darkness that came with it was comforting. It wasn't trying to blind me like the light had.

_Knock, knock._ I looked at the door, quickly pulling myself together as I stood. Moving to the door, I opened to find Tony had returned, still dressed in the same clothes he had departed in.

"I thought you needed to get prepared for the Christmas celebration."

"No time," he replied. "Get packing."

"What? Why?"

"Because we're going to Boston."

**xxxxOxxxx**

"What is this 'Avengers Initiative'?" I inquired, looking down at the file in front of me. Darcy and Jane had not accompanied us on the jet. Jane only stayed behind after making Fury promise that he would bring Thor back to New Mexico.

"Well," Director Fury replied, "Clint has been watching you since we arrived at the encampment, and I told him to write a report for you. Please, read it." I glanced at Clint, who winked at me, before opening the cover and reading over his messy handwriting. "Out loud, if you please. Just the first few lines." I bit my lip and cleared my throat.

"'After watching Issalea Gold over the course of three weeks and after witnessing her Asgardian strength used on Tony Stark,'" Tony flinched, "'I have concluded that, with the proper training, Issalea would be fit for fighting in The Avengers. She shows a strong sense of loyalty and ingenuity, along with a quick wit that might be useful in certain situations.'" I looked up at Fury, my brows furrowing. "I still do not quite understand."

"The Avengers, or, 'Fury's Super Secret Boy Band,' as I like to call it," Tony cut in before Fury could respond, "is basically a group of superheroes. He's going to recruit Thor once we arrive in Boston." My eyebrow arched and I laughed a little.

"I don't find what is so amusing about this, Miss Gold." I smiled a little, shaking my head.

"My apologies. It's just that, I'm no superhero, Director Fury. I'm not even sure I can be classified as a hero. I've no power whatsoever, since I do not have a title."

"Title?" I nodded.

"Like how Thor is the God of Thunder. Queen Frigga called me a late bloomer. My goddess power has yet to appear. Aren't superheroes supposed to have powers?" Fury chuckled and Tony smiled.

"You watch too many cartoons, Lea."

"Issalea, you do not need a power to be a superhero. Look at Tony. He's got nothing but his Iron Man suit and his smarts. Even so, your strength is your power." I scrunched my nose. "With the proper training, you would be able to fight properly. All that's left is for you to decide. Would you like to be a superhero?" I bit down on my lip again. If I joined this "Avengers" group, then I would be a hero. And Loki is a villain. I might have to fight my fiancée.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," I replied, quietly shutting the folder. But, maybe Loki and I didn't have to battle. Maybe I could try and talk some sense into him.

"Awesome!" Tony said as Fury pulled out a phone. "But I'm not teaching you to fight." Clint rolled his eyes.

"I can teach you how to shoot a bow. Maybe a little sword fighting." I nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Just no punching." Clint laughed and nodded in agreement.

"No punching."

**Alright, the ball's finally rolling. Now the story is really getting started.**

5


	11. The Avengers

**Now I'm settling back into my regular posting schedule. I hope you guys are still with me!**

**There is dialogue that I took from the trailer and IMDB, so that belongs completely to whoever wrote those lines.**

**Disclaimer ('cause I don't wanna get sued); Me: Thor, Loki, do I own any recognizable elements in this story?**

**Thor: I'm afraid not. Only my beautiful little sister.**

**Loki: Technically she's not related to you. She's an original character, Thor; she's not truly part of our fandom. Oh, stop giving me that look. Hannah, dear, you also own the plot.**

**Me: Oh yes, I forgot!**

**Loki: And you will send me after any, what's the word, "copycats," right?**

**Me: That's right; I know you'll teleport them to Jotunheim or something. Stop pouting, Thor; you'll get your turn! On with the story!**

"The helicarrier is _what_?" Fury suddenly yelled into his phone. I jumped, startled as I was yanked from my thoughts, and turned my seat so that I was facing the couch Fury, Clint, and Tony were placed on. Coulson was sitting off to the side, looking at Fury with an arched eyebrow. I glanced over at Tony, who was fiddling with the Cube of Rubik.

"What is a helicarrier?" I asked quietly, leaning forward. The question was for either Clint or Tony, it did not matter. Clint was the one to lean forward.

"It's basically a S.H.I.E.L.D encampment mixed with an aircraft carrier...that flies." I canted my head.

"It sounds complicated." That made Clint chuckle.

"It is." Fury sighed and stuck his phone into his pocket.

"The helicarrier is malfunctioning, so we'll be staying at a hotel until it's fixed."

"Aww," Tony pouted, "I was looking forward to the helicarrier." Fury shot him a look.

"Tough." He stood and walked from the little "room" that we were sitting in. Coulson stood as well, following the Director.

"Well, we can only hope that S.H.I.E.L.D won't cheap out and we can stay in a nice hotel," Clint muttered, sitting back in his seat. I did the same, looking out the window again. The city of Hartford passed by quickly underneath us, and I found myself excited to see Thor again. I wondered if he had changed at all during our time apart. It had been almost a half of a year, perhaps more. It would be good to see him again.

"We'll be landing momentarily," Coulson said, entering the room again and sitting down at the front, just like before. Fury entered with a glass of whisky in his hand and sat back down on the couch. I hardly took notice of either of them, as we had flown over part of Boston. I saw a giant green blob draped over buildings and lying on the street. _The hydra._ Its heads, of course, were burned off. _Thor grew smarter during our time apart, it would seem._

We landed at a nearby airport, where one of those elongated, black cars was waiting for us. Limousines, I believe they're called. There was a small TV in it, and Fury switched it on. I had sat down on the floor between the seats and the television in order to watch the news broadcast.

"Boston's mysterious red-caped savior, now known as Thor, was able to successfully defeat a multiple-headed monster, seen in this clip here." They showed a video of Thor holding a burning torch, lighting the stubs of the hydra's heads.

"That's my boy," I said, obvious pride in my voice. Tony reached down to pat my shoulder.

"Thor's current whereabouts are unknown, but a majority of citizens are convinced that he will return should another threat arise." _Like Loki_, I thought bitterly, but pushed those feelings down. I'm seeing Thor again, this is a happy occasion.

The limousine stopped outside of a nice-looking hotel and we all filed out, Fury checking us in. We all got the nicest rooms that the hotel could offer. Fury got the largest penthouse, so that we could use it as a meeting place, while the rest of us got smaller penthouses. They were all placed along the same hallway, and almost all the doors were open. The first one, Fury's, revealed the Director pointing at places that his workers could put the large silver table The second one, Clint's, revealed him lounging on the couch, talking on the phone. The third door was closed, as were the fourth and fifth. The six door, which was mine, was wide open.

Curious, and slightly panicked, I stepped inside the room. From the doorway, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was a living room in front of me, with a spiraling staircase that would lead to where the bed was placed. Turning the corner, I bumped into something. A red fabric filled my vision and I quickly scrambled back, prepared to hit whoever was intruding. Upon seeing who it was, however, my fist uncurled.

"Thor!" I exclaimed, running forward and hugging him around the waist. He wrapped his arms tight around me, burying his face in my shoulder.

"Little sister," he muttered, setting me down and holding me out at arm's length. "I've missed you terribly."

"I missed you so much more," I replied, smiling brightly.

"I like your spectacles." I blushed and reached up to lightly touch the frames. "Fitting for such a studious girl." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a girl anymore." He pouted.

"You are to me. Little sisters will always be little girls in their big brothers' eyes." I felt my smile dwindle until it was soft and warm.

Suddenly, it dropped and I blurted, "Loki's alive!" I clapped a hand over my mouth, my eyes wide. Thor's left foot moved backward, and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"He's what?"

"Alive. It's my fault, really. My engagement ring is charmed and-" He held up a finger.

"You say it's your fault as if it is a bad thing." I bit down on my bottom lip. "Issy..."

"Loki," I said softly after a moment, "is not himself." Thor gave me an inquiring look. "Something's happened to him. I don't know what! He's...he's Hel-bent on realm domination!" Thor looked defeated, something that I had never seen before. I admired Thor for his strong will. He _never_ gave up. So why did he look like he was about to?

"It would explain the hydra." My eyes bulged out of my head.

"You mean that was him?"

"I'm afraid so." I plopped down into the neared chair, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I've only been in this realm for a day or two, when it just appeared out of nowhere. Until now, trying to decipher its origins has been driving me mad." He gave me a curious look. "Although, I am confused as to how he had obtained that much magic. I assumed it would be depleted after his fall from the Bifrost." I could feel my cheeks reddening.

"Right...about that..." Thor's eyes bulged.

"He bedded you?"

"Shhhh!" I hissed, leaping from my chair and clapping a hand over his mouth. "Not so loudly, you fool!" His eyes were crinkled at the corners and I could feel his cheeks pressing against my hand. "Stop smiling, it's not even a good thing anymore." The crinkles disappeared. "He asked me to join him, and when I said no he left."

"And you didn't think to call Fury...?"

"No. I'm not going to tattletale on my own fiancée, however delusional he may be." Thor rolled his eyes and I sighed. "I'm deeply worried, Thor. You know how powerful he is when his magic is fully replenished."

"I do indeed." I sat back down in the chair and he leaned against the wall. "We won't have a choice." I looked up at him. "The only way to protect this realm is to subdue Loki." I didn't speak, only nodded numbly. "Believe me, Issy; I despise the idea as much as you do."

"I just...I want to try and talk to him. Calm this down before the situation can become worse." He nodded a little.

"It would be good to try. But I have seen him at his absolute worst. And if that is how Loki is right now, then he is far beyond diplomacy." I grimaced. "You know Loki, Issy. I know Loki. Once he has a goal set in his mind, there is no stopping him."

"I know." He sat down on the arm of the chair, having to lean down in order to wrap an arm around my shoulders reassuringly. "I just wish that I were dreaming, and that really I'm in Asgard before any of this even happened. Maybe, if I had realized beforehand, I could've...oh I don't know! I could've made him better."

"Issalea." I looked up, shocked that Thor even _knew_ my full name. "From what I can assume, Loki has been like this for a long time. Since before we met." I felt my jaw go slack. No, how was that even possible? I've known him since I was ten. There was no way that...

Then, it hit me. I _have_ known all this time. I've just been dismissing it. All those times when Loki would seem different. Irritated, or angry. It was all those bitter feelings ravaging inside him. He must have finally cracked.

I suddenly couldn't breathe. My vision was swimming and I was vaguely aware of Thor gripping my shoulder tightly.

"I've known," I breathed. "Subconsciously, I've known this whole time."

"I'm certain that I did as well, but we cared too much for Loki to admit it." I knew Thor was talking about himself, but he knew that I felt the same. I just hadn't wanted to imagine Loki as some sort of evil being. I had unwittingly forced myself to only acknowledge the good in him, while I was always able to see the bad in everyone else. I had loved him too much to notice that side of him.

There was a knocked on the door and Clint poked his head in. "Hey, the big boss wants to meet with us all."

"Of course, please lead the way," I replied, albeit a little shakily. Thor and I stood and followed Clint down the hall into Fury's room. Tony was already sitting at the silver table that had been placed under the television. There were other figures that I didn't recognize. One was a tall, blonde man with baby blue eyes and an odd costume on. Another man with dark hair and tan skin, with brown eyes that kept shifting around. And lastly was a woman with short, incredibly curly red hair wearing a black leather jumpsuit. I found myself drifting closer to Thor as their eyes turned on us. The woman's expression flickered for a moment when she looked at me.

"Finally, the red-head I actually like!" I bit back a groan as Tony jumped up from his seat and slung a lazy arm over my shoulder.

"Tony, I do believe that we discussed the touching...?"

"Right...sorry." His arm dropped and I strode over to the rest of the group. I saw Tony mouthing, "It's this one!" while pointing wildly at me. The dark haired man was obviously fighting a smile, but couldn't hide the chuckle. Thor was at my side in an instant, while Clint dropped lazily into a chair.

"Please, follow Agent Barton's example and take a seat." I settled neatly into the closest chair, Thor plopping down on my left and Tony dropping on my right. I crossed one leg over the other and sat up straight, as was polite when in the presence of strangers. I didn't bother looking at the woman, who I knew was looking at me disdainfully. Well then. "Thor, Issalea, these are the other members of The Avengers. This is Bruce Banner," the name sounded familiar and Fury gestured to the dark haired man, who smiled politely, "Steve Rogers," the blonde man nodded, his expression firm, "and Natasha Romanoff." I attempted to smile at the woman, but she just glared at me.

"It's a pleasure," I said, only looking at the two men.

"This is Thor Odinson and Issalea Gold. Both are Asgardians, and both are now Avengers." Thor turned to look at me, but I avoided his gaze, instead plastering a small smile across my lips. "And you will treat them with the same respect that you treat your fellow teammates."

"It's nice to meet you both," Bruce said. His voice was impossibly quiet, but my Ӕsir hearing allowed me to hear him just fine.

"The feeling is very much mutual." His lips spread into a soft smile.

"I have a meeting to attend, so please try not to break anything while I'm gone." Fury promptly left the room with Coulson on his tail. Tony cleared his throat, moving so that he was leaning against the table.

"No offence, but I don't play well with others." I rolled my eyes. What a fool. I opened my mouth to scold him, but Steve beat me to it.

"You're a big man in a suit of armor," he replied, moving close to Tony, "take that away and what are you?"

"A genius, playboy, millionaire, philanthropist?" Tony replied back snarkily. Thor chuckled and even I couldn't hold back a small giggle.

"Tony," I said sharply, biting back my laughs, "be nice."

"Oh c'mon Lea, lighten up!"

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve inquired.

"Funny things are!" Steve's face twisted and I quickly stepped between them.

"Hey now, there's no need to start a fight. We're teammates. We aren't supposed to be fighting."

"What are you supposed to be? The Goddess of Peace?" a feminine voice retorted, and I whipped around to stare at Natasha.

"What is your problem?" I demanded, stepping towards her. "I have not wronged you in any way." Natasha simply sniffed and I felt my eyes widen. She did _not_ just sniff at me. My hands suddenly felt very, very hot. I took another step and it was Bruce, surprisingly, that stepped between us. He rested a hand on either of our shoulders.

"Issalea's right," he said quietly. "We shouldn't be fighting, or getting angry at each other." I narrowed my eyes at Natasha before turning on my heel and walking away, feeling the heat in my hands dwindling down. I paused to look down my hands. They looked perfectly fine to me. Shrugging it off mentally, I sat back down in my seat, feeling Thor's hand on my shoulder.

"So, what can you do?" I looked over at Steve, who was looking at me curiously.

"Erm...all Ӕsir, or Asgardians, are gifted with superior strength. They also usually have a title, similar to how Thor is the God of Thunder, and a power to coincide with it. But, unfortunately, my title has yet to reveal itself. For now, all I have is my strength."

"But I'm going to teach her to shoot a bow, and some sword fighting," Clint quickly piped up, making me smile gratefully at him. Save for Natasha, I liked our small group of superheroes. The Avengers. An odd name, but one I would have to get used to.

There was only one problem truly remaining: would I be able to stand against my fiancée?

**Me: Alright boys, just like we practiced.**

**Thor: I have it this time, I just know it! *clears throat* Once again, Hannah does not own any content that might be recognizable to any Marvel fans.**

**Loki: She only owns Issalea and the plot, along with other small details that I don't care to go into.**

**Thor: Please review, if you can find the time, as she would like to know who all is following the above story and your opinion of it.**

**Me: Thanks guys, here is the twenty bucks I promised.**

**Thor: Yes! I'm off to buy ice cream! *runs off***

**Loki: Does he know that he's currently holding Monopoly money?**

**Me: Uh...maybe...**

**Loki uses chiding look! It's super effective!**

**Me: Fine, I'll go get him. Don't forget to review, guys! And subscribe. You know, if you're into that sort of thing.**

6


	12. A Discovery

**Oh gosh, has it really been a month since I last updated? I feel terrible for just leaving you lot like that! Thank you for sticking with me if you're still here. I really don't deserve you guys!**

* * *

><p>The December air was cold against my skin. Why hadn't I brought a coat with me? "Okay, you need to loosen your grip a little, or else you might go flying with the arrow," Clint said softly. We've been standing in the Massachusetts countryside for nearly five hours as I tried to hit a makeshift target about fifty feet away. I fidgeted a bit from standing still for so long. "You have to stay still, Lea. Or else it isn't going to hit its target."<p>

_Who says I want it to?_ I thought, accidentally letting the arrow go. I frowned as it clattered to the grass not even ten feet away.

"I think you missed." I looked over my shoulder to glower at Clint. "Just stating the obvious."

"Apparently," I snapped back, and sighed as he winced a little. "My apologies. It's just...we've been at this for hours. Can't we try something different?"

"A good warrior never gives up!" Clint held out another arrow and I growled, swiping it from him. I notched it and pulled my arm back, closing one eye in order to aim better. There was a shuffle in the snow and I felt a calloused hand on my arm. "Bring your elbow down just a bit, or you'll miss," he muttered.

"Again," I muttered and he chuckled.

"You have to relax, Lea. You'll never be able to make a shot if you're so unfocused." I bit my lip and closed my eyes, hearing the string of the bow tighten as I pulled farther back. I dismissed all the sounds around me, focusing only on the creaking of the bow string. I let all thoughts just flow from my mind. I realized that I was completely relaxed, and willed myself not to become tense again. My eyes opened, and I hadn't even realized I had released the arrow until it was buried inside the target, about two rings from the center of the bull's eye.

"Holy shit!" Clint exclaimed, laughing. I lowered the bow in disbelief. "That was amazing!" He was shaking me now, laughing and jumping up and down. I watched with an arched eyebrow and amused smile.

"Can we please move on now?" He stopped moving, his jaw dropping.

"_What?_ You just made probably the best shot yet in five hours and you want to move on?" I nodded.

"I do not feel comfortable holding a bow. It is not the weapon I am meant for, apparently."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" I looked to the sky, thinking of an explanation.

"Like...how Thor has Mjolnir, his hammer. He was born to wield that weapon. Or how you have your bow. I just feel that archery is not the fighting style I'm meant for." He huffed.

"Fine," he muttered, stalking off. I followed behind lazily, the bow bumping my back as I slung it over my shoulder. "Next is sword fighting." I nodded, watching as he ripped two branches from nearby trees, stripping them of any smaller branches and tossing one to me. I caught it easily. "Of course, we aren't fighting with real swords yet. That's for later." I nodded lightly. "Alright, take your stance." He placed one foot in front of the other, bending his knees and holding his branch out in front of him. I did the same. "Good, good. Now, try to block me."

He lunged, but I didn't move fast enough. The tip of his branch caught me in the knee, and I cursed. "Again." His branch came at me again, but I still wasn't fast enough. This time he caught me in the side. "Again."

I was growing frustrated. His arm shot out, catching my arm.

"Again."

My hands felt hot, and glancing down I saw that they were a bright red. It worried me, but my worries were halted when I felt a jab in my shoulder.

"Issalea, sword fighting is basically what regular fighting is. You have to be quick, instinctive, and always prepared for anything. Again."

Feeling a poke in my stomach, I cried out, "Damn it all to Niflheim!" in defeat. I just wasn't quick enough for this sort of fighting.

Then, I saw something orange and moving in the corner of my eye. Glancing down at the branch, I gasped when I saw that it had caught fire. On its own. With no help at all. The fire grew until it was casting an orange glow over the surrounding area. It went further down the branch, drawing closer to my skin. Clint was just standing there, watching in shock, because branches don't spontaneously combust.

Not in Massachusetts.

In December.

When it's _snowing_.

Then, the fire enveloped my hand. I gasped and dropped the branch, where it fizzled out in the snow. But, it didn't feel like I was burning. It felt more like little whispers of wind against my hand, just barely brushing my skin. I moved my hand around, and the fire moved with it. When I closed my hand into a fist, the flames rounded with it. Staring in curiosity, I opened my mouth and whispered, "Stop." It just continued flickering, as if it was teasing me for my failure.

I said stop in every known language, including Norwegian. But it continued on like that. I suddenly remembered how Loki's magic works (although my heart hurt, thinking about Loki) and how he had to say the spells in Ӕsir. It was a dead language, but most of his spells were millennia old. Sighing, I made myself think back to my lessons, and the tutoring session that Loki had given me in Ӕsir, forcing me to learn the language.

Looking down at the fire, I shifted through the words in my head and said the word out loud. It came out awkward and forced, since the language was unfamiliar. Still, the fire was gone as quickly as it had come. Glancing over my skin, I saw that it was as unblemished and pale as it was before. I looked up at Clint, and we stared at each other in shock before making a mad dash for the helicopter launch pad.

* * *

><p>"...Fire." Clint and I glanced at each other, and I nodded. The rest of the Avengers were gathered around us, Thor's expression a mix of concern and excitement.<p>

"Yes sir, it would seem so." Fury narrowed his eyes, glancing between the two of us.

"You're the goddess of...fire?" I arched a brow.

"I'm fairly certain I had already said that." Fury leaned back against the silver table.

"So...how does it work?"

"Well," I said, thinking, "I remember that when I got very angry, the branch caught fire. Maybe it's triggered by anger?"

"Possibly," Thor piped in. "I mean, you do have quite the temper, but you are very good at controlling your emotions. Perhaps that is why it hasn't revealed itself until now." I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest. "Although, I do not recommend a demonstration," he quickly added at the look on Fury's face. "It's obvious she has no control over her ability yet, and fire is extremely dangerous if uncontrollable."

"Well, is there someone that can teach her to control it?" Steve asked. A hesitant look crossed Fury's face.

"There is...someone that I could call. She's one of the X-Men, and had trouble with her power before she learned to control it." He turned to me. "It's not exactly the same as your power, but I'm sure she could give you some pointers."

"Then call her," I replied. "I would like to control this power." Fury nodded and pulled out his phone, walking from the room.

"Remind me to never get you angry," Tony muttered, but his mischievous smile told me otherwise. I rolled my eyes, leaning slightly against Thor for support. He wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders as we stood in silence. Fury returned moments later.

"She'll be here sometime this afternoon." I nodded.

"Good. I look forward to her arrival." Fury then dismissed us, and I wandered out of the room, nibbling on my lip.

"Sister?" I turned and watched as Thor quickly walked forward, falling into step beside me. "Are you alright?" I hesitated, glancing at my hands, before nodding lightly.

"Of course, Thor. Why wouldn't I be?" He was observing me carefully, his cerulean eyes searching my face for any sign of a bluff. I was making a large effort to keep my expression completely neutral. But Thor must have become more observant during our time apart, because he suddenly wrapped me in his arms. He lifted me off the ground, digging his face in my shoulder. Thor always knew exactly what I needed.

My eyes slipped shut and I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my nose rest in the chink in his armor, the space where his neck and shoulder meet.

"I don't want to lose him, Thor," I whispered and his hold tightened.

"Nor do I. But I fear that when the time comes, we may not have a choice." I just squeezed my eyelids tighter together. We stood in the hallway like that for a long time before Thor finally set me back on the ground. I reached under my glasses to brush the wetness from my eyes. Something buzzed and Thor sighed. "I'm afraid I must go. Loki is causing mischief, I suspect." I smiled softly and nodded. Thor bent at the waist and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, his whiskers scratching my skin.

I turned and watched him walk away, his red cape disappearing inside the elevator. Biting down on my bottom lip, I turned and retreated to my room. I left the door open just a crack, in case Tony decided to barge in. Last time that happened, he nearly broke his nose because he'd been running and basically performed an upright face plant.

I resumed my seat in the arm chair, my finger rubbing the space between the ridges absentmindedly. If "stop" in Ӕsir was how the fire ceased, then maybe "go" in Ӕsir would make it begin. I pulled my hand from the arm of the seat, and held both body parts in front of me. I whispered the word after a moment of remembering, but nothing happened. I then thought the word "light" in Ӕsir. Orange suddenly surrounded the area around me as my hands caught fire. I gasped and the chair tipped backward, bringing me with it. I barely avoided touching anything, choking out "stop" in the language.

"Well, that's some ability you've got there." I scrambled to my feet and faced the doorway. A woman no older than twenty-two was leaning against the frame, tugging on her gloves. She had long brown hair with a white streak at the front. "I've only seen someone conjure fire like that once, and even then they didn't make it appear from thin air." There was a twang to her voice that made her sound friendly. "I'm the one that Fury brought down from New York."

"Well, they sure work quick, don't they?" I chuckled. She grinned and entered my room, holding out her hand.

"The name's Marie, but feel free to call me Rogue." I nodded, taking her hand and shaking it.

"I'm Issalea, but please call me Lea." Rogue nodded, her grin getting wider.

"Well, Lea, let's get to work."

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably a bad time to mention it, considering how you're probably still angry at me, but would you mind popping over to my profile and checking out my new story? If you're a fan of BBC Sherlock, that's the category.<strong>

**Once again, I'm terribly sorry. Everything has been remarkably busy these past few weeks, but Christmas break has started so I'm expecting to either get very close or finish off this story by February. I've already got a third and final story mapped out in my head.**

4


	13. (Long overdue) Author's Note

**Oh man…hi everyone! This is…a ridiculously overdue message to all of you, and for that I'm so terribly sorry. I haven't updated in a very long time, I know, and I apologize for that greatly. These past few months have been really hard on me and the people around me and I kind of just had to take a break from everything. If you're still with me than I…well, I flipping love you. It means so much to me that those of you still here are still around to see an update. Speaking of which, I have news!**

**This story will be updated! The chapter is finished and waiting to be published! I will also be publishing a rewritten version of this story to fit the release of the Avengers! It will basically be the same as this one, however certain chapters and parts will be rewritten to fit the timeline. And it will be published on Archive of Our Own. If you would like me to, I'll post the link so you can compare and whatnot.**

**I just want to apologize again for being away for so long. I hadn't meant to be absent for as long as I was and I can understand if many of you have left this story or lost faith in it or something. I'm trying to return to writing fanfiction and so far I'm doing pretty well.**

**Other stories, however, will probably be put on hiatus or deleted. I've lost my muse for those stories and while I'm trying to get it back, some are just lost. This includes my X-Men: First Class story and other various ones. The XMFC story will be put on hiatus, though, since people really like that and I still have faith that I can get my muse back for that.**

**I do hope you can forgive me for this prolonged absence and that you'll stay with me on these stories.**


End file.
